Renascentia
by SasukeUchihaPHTanteiTrunkslove
Summary: AU. Harry Potter is killed by Voldemort in the final battle in Book 7 and the Wizarding world falls under the control of Voldemort. However, it is not the end of Harry Potter, for he is reborn into another world as Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke will live a life unlike any other.
1. principium et finis

**A/N:I know, I know, there have been so many people with this idea. Yes, I know, I already have four different reincarnation fanfics, which you can read if you haven't done so already. Most of the people who've done the idea of Harry being Sasuke have done it in either two ways: first, they have Sasuke pretending to be Harry, but in reality, he _is_ Sasuke, or second, they have reincarnation where they remember everything. I see that as a huge plot hole, simply because unless it happens to be something like time travel where they remember everything, that idea is simply unrealistic. If you're living another life in another body, you're _not_ going to remember your past. You have a new life ahead of you, so you aren't going to remember those things. So to have these fics where Sasuke isn't really Sasuke but Harry-to me, it feels like a plot hole. What makes more sense, I decided, upon seeing all the fics where the concept is executed poorly, is to have them slowly regain their memories through dreams and nightmares, and of course act like they don't mean anything. He will NOT regain Harry's abilities-I repeat, he will NOT, because, my dear readers, there is a fine line between reality and fantasy-and the thing is, you cannot regain what you had in your past life. You can remember it, sure, he will not regain any magical powers, because he has chakra. This is my story, so I'm doing it how I want it to be.**

* * *

Chapter One:The end and the beginning

Voldemort grinned at his new found slaves. The once-proud wizards of Hogwarts now stood, staring at the smoldering remains of their school. Cadavers of the dead lay all around them, a grim reminiscence of how hard they had fought against Voldemort, but in the end, they had failed, and the costs had been high. Many had died, but the worst blow came with the loss of Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, their one and only savior, had died in a brave struggle against Voldemort. His closest companions, Ron and Hermione, were grieving over the loss of their beloved friend. Harry Potter's fallen corpse lay before them, covered with blood. There was a smile on his face, indicating that somehow he had died with hope.

Hermione sobbed into his dead body while Ron stared with somber eyes.

"I can't believe this happened to Harry! Harry!" Hermione moaned.

"There's no hope left for you mud bloods now," Draco Malfoy sneered, very happy to see his rival dead, but at the same time he was a little sad, too, but hey, they were enemies. It couldn't be helped. Snape, too had died. Draco felt a little bad for the man; he had liked him. To see the mudblood girl down on her knees sobbing was a strangely amusing sight for him.

Ginny Weasley also sobbed into Harry's dead body. She too had loved him for all these years and had finally realized her feelings. At first, she had assumed it to be a crush, but she knew that she loved him only after he was dead. "I can't believe I'll never see him again."

"Oh, quit your whining, you stupid girl," Lucius Malfoy barked. "Since Harry Potter is dead, you understand what will happen." A malicious smirk crawled up his face.

He turned to the rest of the Death Eaters, who all looked delighted. "From now on, you are slaves to Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic is dead. The muggles shall know our wrath!"

Voldemort smirked. This was what he'd been waiting for. What he didn't even know was that Harry would go on to live a new life, in a new world, in another time even. The worst happened, just as Lucius had predicted.

* * *

The Wizarding World fell to Voldemort. Sure, there were those who rebelled against him, but without Harry, the only one who could kill Voldemort, Voldemort became truly powerful. The Muggles were attacked, the first ones being the Dursleys and their neighbors, because Voldemort had seen Harry's memories and noticed that among the muggle-borns he hated so much, that the most despicable to him were the aunt and uncle of Harry Potter.

Even he was disgusted by them. Besides, they were relatives of that stupid boy, so he wanted to kill them, anyway. The instant they answered the door, he killed them both on the spot, leaving the boy alive. Maybe he could create another Harry that would destroy him.

The Muggles never knew what hit them. Most of them didn't make it, because even with the inventions like the atomic bomb and the tanks, the wizards were simply too powerful for them. So, both the Wizarding World and the Muggle World fell to Voldemort's followers, and thus a new world was created.

* * *

A dark world where the heirs of Slytherin and the heirs of darkness ruled, while the heirs of light suffered under their vicious rule. Voldemort reigned, never once suspecting that maybe Harry would re-emerge to one day defeat him. The new version of Harry Potter would be even stronger and deadlier than the old one, because this one would possess powers far beyond that of the average wizard. This Harry Potter would be a ninja and live in another world, and because of that, he would be even more powerful.

So Harry Potter's soul went to another world to be reborn as a ninja...a ninja named Sasuke Uchiha. His new life would be quite different from his old. His destiny as a hero was warped greatly in this new world. He would take a path down the road of darkness and become an avenger. When he would return to the wizarding world, they would not recognize him as Harry Potter.

* * *

This was a world quite different from Harry Potter's world. In this world, there were ninjas that reigned supreme, and they were stronger than even Voldemort could hope to be, because whereas wizards required the use of wands to use their magic, ninjas didn't need such things and had far more practical moves known as jutsu that could easily overpower the pathetic wizards.

At the present time, a young man with black hair was watching his wife. She was almost ready to have her baby.

* * *

"Do you think it'll be a boy?" He asked curiously. This man was Fugaku Uchiha, the current head of the Uchiha clan. His wife was Mikoto Uchiha. He had been curious for some time about what the gender of his new baby would be. He was hoping for it to be a boy. Either way, giving Itachi a younger sibling would be a gift for the young boy, who often seemed quite lonely.

"I dunno...a girl would be nice, too. I think the doctors felt the baby's chakra and determined that it was a boy." She replied.

Beside them, a small toddler watched. "Am I going to have a little brother or a sister?"

"I think you'll have a little brother," Fugaku said.

Itachi smiled. The little toddler always felt lonely without one. When he was with his mother or father, he had always watched the kids with siblings. He had seen some children older than he was playing with their siblings and laughing. He wanted to be like that.

Suddenly, Mikoto started to go into labor. Fugaku was worried, so he took her to the hospital.

(Not going to go through the labor thing, because that'd be gross and unnecessary.)

* * *

Five hours later, Mikoto Uchiha found herself holding a beautiful baby boy. He had the black hair of his father, only it was spikier and stuck up in the back. When the baby boy opened his eyes, she noticed that they were onyx, but there was a light of innocence that shone in them. The boy was awfully quiet, she noticed, as he studied his mother for a few moments.

'He's a quiet child,' She thought.

As if to defy that statement, the boy started to cry, like a typical baby would.

Itachi smiled at his new baby brother. "What's my baby brother going to be called?" He asked in curiosity.

Mikoto looked thoughtful. "His name will be...Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah, naming him after the former Third Hokage's brother, Sasuke Sarutobi? I'm sure he will like that." Fugaku said.

Itachi was very curious about his little brother, who stared at him with curious eyes. Sasuke seemed to relax whenever his brother was around. Mikoto noticed how easily the two of them bonded, and Itachi acted like a true older brother, always spending time with Sasuke, always teaching him everything he needed to know.

A few years later...

* * *

So Uchiha Sasuke grew from a young and innocent baby to a happy, smiling young boy. However, even from the time he was young, everyone thought there was something..._off about _the boy. He was innocent, but he was awfully sharp for his age and learned shinobi skills rather quickly.

However, there were times when he would act oddly. For one thing, the boy was terrified of snakes and they could speak to him, something that bewildered his family. Second, the boy always seemed to be plagued by bizarre dreams. Mikoto always wondered what was wrong with her baby boy when often he would talk of these bizarre dreams.

Eventually, Fugaku told him they were just dreams and eventually Sasuke forgot about them, except they would resurface every once in a while. The young ninja had no idea of his past life.

Six-year old Sasuke knocked on his brother's door. "Hey, nii-san?" He asked.

"What is it, little brother?" Itachi asked.

"I'm troubled about something."

"Have you been having those dreams again?" Itachi asked in concern, wondering why his innocent brother had to go through such torment.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yeah, they're so odd, Nii-san. I can barely even recall them, though."

"Don't worry little brother, they're just dreams. Don't let them get to you."

"Okay." Sasuke said before smiling. Sasuke felt like there was a part of him that was different from the person he knew himself to be. He didn't know it, but sooner or later those events would come to haunt him. He enjoyed his life with his parents. He never imagined what it would be like to lose them.

* * *

One year later, Sasuke's spirit was broken when his entire family was murdered and his beloved older brother Itachi was the one who had done it. The smell of blood was soaking into his mind and it wouldn't go away. Everyone who had ever cared about him...his aunts, uncles, cousins, and even his mother and father were dead.

"Itachi, why?" Sasuke moaned, feeling tears of betrayal form in his eyes. 'For some reason, it doesn't feel like this is the first time I've lost my family.' He shook the thought off, frowning at the deja-vu of the situation. The tears trailed down his face.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said. Sasuke almost thought he could hear a sense of regret in those words before the Mangekyo Sharingan was activated and he was sent into a warped world. Then he tried to chase after his brother, but passed out and everything went black.

* * *

A/N:So now it's done. What do you all think? Does it suck or is it good? I hope it's good. Fifty stories as of today. Time for me to update another one before I head to bed. Reviews would be most appreciated.


	2. Naruto the idiot

A/N:Wow, 225 followers and 189 favorites? That's stupendous. It's already in 15 communities? I about fainted when I read that. I couldn't even believe that my little plunny formed on a whim even had THAT many followers. Thank you all! I will continue updating this...sporadically. Sasuke WILL regain his memories, little by little. It's more like little feelings of deja vu and wondering why he feels close to Naruto (who reminds him of Ron, though he doesn't remember him. The first chapter was initially meant to be longer, but I had to cut it in half. Sasuke will be a Jerk with a heart of gold. Yes, I AM a TV troper, and I love that website. So, he'll be nicer, but still distant. Remember that this is Sasuke, and he's different from Harry, 'cos Harry barely even knew his parents while Sasuke grew up with them for seven years and lost them all. That applies to you, reviewer who said Sasuke wouldn't mourn the loss of his parents-of course he would. He's an innocent child, baka.

* * *

Chapter 2 Naruto Uzumaki

When Sasuke awoke, he found himself in the hospital. A nurse came in and smiled at him. The Uchiha blinked, wondering how he had gotten there. Then he remembered the events of last night.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san. I'm glad to see you're feeling better." She said kindly.

Sasuke shrugged. "So, it really wasn't a dream..." He muttered.

The nurse flashed him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry about what happened to your family. Sasuke-san. The Third Hokage would like to see you."

Sasuke nodded in assent. The nurse left the room and he frowned as he sat on his bed. He needed to gather his thoughts and think. So, Itachi had really murdered his entire clan? Sasuke was the only one left out of them all? The thought brought back so many memories to his mind that he could feel tears of anger prick up in his eyes before he wiped them away.

What need did he have to cry? Crying wouldn't bring his family back. They were lost to him forever, he could never get back the things he had lost. Even his own sanity had been lost to him. Now he felt like an empty shell of himself.

"...Sasuke," The voice of the Third Hokage said as he came in. He flashed a gentle look at the boy, who stared back at him with hollow eyes. The Third Hokage felt bad for what the boy was going through. Losing his family was bad enough, but to not even know that his beloved older brother had done it all to protect him was even worse. He wished it didn't have to come to this.

"Hn," He said softly, obviously suppressing the pain.

"Sasuke, it's all right. Itachi Uchiha has now fled the village and is now a missing-nin. We will take care of the rest. I want you to tell me what you saw."

Slowly, Sasuke spoke about what he had seen. He watched the Hokage's look change from one of sadness to sympathy. He knew the man meant well, but to have him talk about the whole event was nothing short of infuriating. Sasuke felt a new emotion that he hadn't ever felt before:hatred.

He hated being alone. He hated Itachi, hated himself for being so _freaking_ useless, hated himself for having no power at all to stop his older brother from murdering his parents and everyone who ever meant something to him. His fists tightened so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Sasuke, the Uchiha compound is being opened once more. You'll be looked after by the ANBU. Everything will be all right." The Hokage said, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to believe in his artificial words.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders apathetically. The Third Hokage hated seeing that empty look on such a young child. He remembered when the boy had been happy and friendly. Now the boy was full of hatred. It was all his fault, he knew. Konoha had to eliminate the Uchiha family before they posed a danger to the entire village, and he had given the orders to young Itachi.

Everything was his fault, he knew, but that was what came with the job. He was the leader of the village, after all. It was his duty to protect all of the villagers from themselves and from dangers outside their control. Now this young boy would most likely lose himself to hatred.

Sarutobi Hiruzen knew the dangers that came with being the Hokage, and he had chosen this role knowing the difficult choices he'd have to make, so he really shouldn't be this depressed. Perhaps it had nothing to do with that. Maybe it was more or less the knowledge that this young boy no longer had any parents to look after him and keep him safe, and it was all his fault.

"Why did this have to happen?" Sasuke whispered softly, more to himself than anyone else. "I never wanted to lose my mother and father." There was a devastated look on his face as he stared into Sarutobi's eyes.

"...Unfortunate things happen all the time, Sasuke. That's the way of a shinobi. This world isn't perfect." Sarutobi wished he could do more to help the young boy, but seeing him so depressed reminded him of another young boy who was so dear to his heart that it pained him to think of-Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze-both boys were now alone.

Maybe the two of them would bond over that, he hoped. He had seen the two of them and knew they were rivals who often fought a lot. He only prayed that the two could become friends. He wanted nothing more than peace for all his villagers, but it especially hit home to see suffering hit the children of shinobi. That was a very real thing that happened to them, though.

This wasn't the sort of world where kids could just kick back and relax. They, too, had to work hard on protecting themselves by mastering different types of jutsu while also living up to the expectations of a harsh and uncaring world that only wanted to see how useful they were to them. If they were useless, well they would become outcasts.

"...I know, but why did this have to happen to me?" The boy said softly. Surprisingly, the boy didn't cry. He could see the faint glimmer of tears in his eyes, but the boy never let any fall. His onyx eyes simply stayed as they were a few seconds ago:hollow, like there was no one there.

"Sasuke, you'll be headed home shortly, and then you can head over to the Academy," Sarutobi said gently before he walked out, leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts.

'What am I going to do now?' He thought desperately. He had never felt so helpless before in his life, so afraid, so _useless_...the word danced around in his mind over and over, taunting him with its implications. Images of his beloved mother and father, now lifeless corpses appeared in his mind. A few tears slipped down his cheeks.

'No, I can't cry. Tears are...weak. I can't afford to be weak anymore.' Sasuke gritted his teeth and curled his hands into a fist. He shook his head, refusing to let the tears fall anymore. 'From now on, I can't rely on anyone but myself.'

* * *

The morning at the Academy was as dreary as it had ever been for Sasuke, but today it was even _worse_. Everyone started whispering about him the second he walked in and no one except the girls met his gaze. He shook his head and turned away from them all, refusing to meet their gazes. Because in the end, all they could do was offer pity.

Pity was something Sasuke was rather starting to detest lately. He frowned as he sat down in his seat, only for him to wince as he felt two presences grab him around the arms. 'Oh, geez, not those things again!'

For some reason, Sasuke got the attention of every girl in class and even in the village. Every single one of them all started to fawn over him. It was extremely aggravating to have to deal with them clamping onto his legs and arms, begging and pleading for him to pay attention to them.

"Sasuke-kun!" One, a blond girl with blue eyes chirped as she held onto Sasuke's left arm. "Can I sit with youuuuuu?"

"Ino-pig, leave Sasuke alone! He belongs to me!" A pink-haired girl with green eyes chirped, who had her arm on Sasuke's other arm.

"...What did you say, Billboard Brow?"

The catfight was starting, Sasuke knew, and groaned in irritation.

"You heard me, Ino-pig! What are you going to do about it?"

Sasuke was getting more and more annoyed with their fighting.

"Grow up and let go of me," He growled.

Ino stared at him. "I like where your attitude is coming from, Sasuke-kun." She said.

"Ino-Pig, stop touching Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried.

Ino looked at him for a moment. "Sorry about what happened to your clan, Sasuke-kun."

"I don't need your pity," Sasuke retorted coldly.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're enduring the pain on your own. That's so dreamy!" A whole chorus of girls chirped, save for one Hyuuga Hinata, who was too busy looking at a certain blond who was asleep in class...again. 'Naruto-kun.' Her indigo eyes flickered to the class favorite, who currently looked uncomfortable with all the girls paying attention to him.

'I think Uchiha-san hates all of the attention being paid to him,' She thought for a moment. She sighed. The seven-year old knew there wasn't much she could do to help him.

"He's so cute even when he's cold!" Ino said, but then Iruka stepped in.

_"Girls, please unhand _Sasuke. Sasuke, I'm sorry for your loss."

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment. Iruka was a kind person, but he was too naive for Sasuke's taste. Now he knew that pain was a part of life. Pity was an emotion Sasuke didn't require in his plans. The things all got off of him and returned to their seats.

"Anyway, aside from that-_Naruto, _wake up!"

The blond-haired boy shot up, startling several of his classmates, including a blushing Hinata, while several others stifled their giggles. Sasuke just blinked in boredom at the dead-last in the class. He didn't really know too much about the boy named Naruto other than the fact that he was a prankster. He didn't really care to know, either.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei, what were we doing again?"

"If you were paying attention, Naruto...you would know that we are going over our test scores...you scored the lowest." A sad look crossed his face.

"Aw, man! So, whose grades were the highest? Sakura's? Hinata's?" He said lightly, causing Hinata to blush and Sakura to look at him in surprise.

"Sasuke was the highest." Iruka said.

"Oh, the teme was highest again. Stupid idiot," Naruto muttered.

"Naruto, don't insult Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

"Hn, I see the dobe is awake," Sasuke said coldly.

"Shut up, teme! Where do you get off being so arrogant? I know you're so proud because you're an Uchiha and all, but-"

"How dare you say that, Naruto! Sasuke's whole family is dead!" Ino cried. Sasuke actually appreciated her saying something tactful for once.

Naruto's eyes grew wide. A sympathetic look crossed his face. "That's too bad," He muttered, earning a surprised look from Sasuke. "No one should have to go through that."

'Sasuke's all alone now...like me...could we be...friends?'

* * *

When lunch time rolled around, Sasuke moved outside to be away from the things that seemed to hog his space and that was when he saw Naruto out there eating ramen and trying to practice throwing kunai...though he had a long way to go, he thought in wonder.

He sat down on the grass, preparing to eat his lunch. The dobe spotted him, unfortunately.

"Sasuke-teme, what are you doing out here!?" He cried.

"Shush, you idiot," Sasuke said. "I'm just eating my lunch."

"You don't have to be such a jerk. I don't have any parents, either."

Sasuke looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Really. No one's told me anything about them. Please, tell me, what are parents like?"

"Dobe, I don't want to talk about it right now-"

"Please, teme-"

"Fine, if it'll shut you up. I guess you could say parents are like the ones who teach you about life and when they're gone, nothing feels the same." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto stared at him. "Teme, you're such a jerk."

"..." Sasuke just ignored him and ate his lunch.

Naruto frowned. "You know, you have to talk to people, teme."

"Hn, I don't want to talk to them."

"Why not?"

"They're annoying." Sasuke muttered. "All they have to offer me are false words and words of pity. I'm better off alone."

"Teme, no one can be alone. Even I think my heart has become cold from being alone."Teme, it's better to be talked to than ignored."

"What are you talking about, dobe? Everyone pays attention to you in class." Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Heh, why don't you go shopping with me later and see what I mean?" Naruto sneered.

Sasuke looked at him curiously. He nodded his head. "Fine, dobe, but only if you shut up and let me eat my lunch."

Naruto allowed a small smile to crawl up his face. "You can't live alone. Maybe we could be...friends?"

Sasuke smirked slightly. "No, dobe, we're only acquaintances. I'll go with you since I have nothing else to do."

Naruto smiled a little more. "Thank you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Why am I even agreeing to this? He's just a stupid prankster.'

Little did he know what surprises awaited him.


	3. Naruto's secret

**A/N:I'm glad to see so much love for this fic. This is a good story so far. This is a good thing... I can't believe all of the alerts and favorites that are for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Naruto's secret**

Sasuke was curious about what exactly Naruto was referring to earlier at lunch when he had said he was treated badly by everyone in the village. He sat bored in his desk, wishing, as he always did, that he was somewhere else, and not having stares directed every which way towards him. If they weren't out of pity for his family, they were stares of admiration on how "hot" he was, or some other such shallow thing the females talked of.

Sasuke sighed out loud, which caused all the girls to look at him in interest, especially Sakura, who was now drooling slightly. The person next to him, Shikamaru Nara, yawned as he woke up from his morning nap and turned to look at his classmate in boredom. He seemed to have something to say to Sasuke, but he held it back for a few moments until the last of the Uchiha directed his cool gaze to him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said coldly, not really caring to exchange casual conversation anymore. It was strange until how just a few days ago, he had been the happiest and friendliest child in the world who would talk to anyone. Now that child was dead, replaced by a cold and apathetic clone who cared nothing for anyone else but itself, and lived only for revenge.

Shikamaru flinched upon seeing the bitter look in the boy's eyes. The boy had never really scared him until now. Now that the boy was all alone, it seemed like he was full of nothing but contempt for the world around him. Sure, he had never exactly been the talker in the class like Naruto, but he had at least been a little friendly. Now the boy in front of him was distrustful of anyone.

"...How are you today, Sasuke?" He phrased the question carefully, as if he was expecting the boy to jump down his throat at any second.

The dark-haired boy's eyes flickered for a moment before darkness overtook them again. "...Why do you care to know that?" He said coldly.

Shikamaru could tell the boy was just trying to push everyone else away so he wouldn't lose anyone else dear to him, but he knew no one could survive being alone. Eventually it would eat away at his sanity until there was nothing left.

Shikamaru winced. "Geez, Sasuke, you don't have to be so grumpy. I was just trying to be nice. What a drag," He mumbled under his breath, not noticing the boy's eyes widen briefly.

"...I don't need anyone anymore," He mumbled, but no one else heard. Sasuke had never felt more alone than now. Before, his house had always been filled with his loving, caring family; his caring mother with her warm smiles, his stoic but supportive father, his goofy cousin Shisui, his kind and gentle aunt and uncle, and his brother...his fists tightened slightly.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about his brother? He was sick and tired of seeing that man in his mind, his heartless eyes looking into his own and whispering foul, cruel words that Sasuke was tired of hearing. Perhaps it would take some time for the scar of being an orphan to heal itself away. But then what the hell was he supposed to do with himself?

He had no parents to raise him; he'd have to do everything himself and even throw away everyone else in the process, for his own good. The life he once lived was gone, replaced with a joke of a life. Everyone else here...they were all living in a dream world of parents and love while he was out in the darkness of reality. Everyone was in that world, even Naruto.

Hinata Hyuuga, who was only a few seats down from him, had heard his soft whisper and looked at him with sad eyes. 'What can I do to ease Uchiha-san's pain? He's hurting and I don't know how to help him.'

He looked away from her, his eyes coming to rest on the dobe, who was currently doodling on his paper instead of paying attention to the lesson. His eyes were in the direction of the pinkette who seemed to be obsessed with him. 'He likes her? Hah, talk about an impossible dream.'

The blond turned to look at him and for a second, their eyes met. When he looked into Naruto's eyes, Sasuke found himself wondering if he had once known someone like that, with a dopey grin on his face that seemed natural, and how stupid he was, asking obvious questions, but still he was a dear friend to him...where the hell was his mind going again?

Sasuke shrugged. Some days, his mind wandered with strange ideas bubbling in his mind that he had no clue where the hell it was at times. He noted that it was now getting close to the end of the school day. Iruka was discussing something he already knew. Sasuke didn't need to study, he was gifted for his age and jutsu seemed to come naturally to him, something that the rest of his class knew about and envied him for.

* * *

It was a lonely position, but it was something everyone wanted to possess. So as he got his things ready to go home for the day, the girls gathered around him again, all chattering on and on about topics he didn't care about.

"Sasuke-kun, you need to smile!" Ino chirped.

"Sasuke-kun, you're perfect!" A purple-haired girl with brown eyes chirped. Her name was...Ami, Sasuke guessed. A perfectly forgettable girl with a perfectly forgettable name and personality. 'So, when will my life bring in any interesting people? I'm dying to meet some.'

"Sasuke-kun, come to my house!" A fat girl cried. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of being with someone like her, and shook his head.

"Go away." He said coldly. The girls cooed even more and now they were on top of him, trying to rip his clothes from him.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke filled the room and several girls noticed that their hair had suddenly changed color. Screaming in horror, their eyes fell on the culprit, a sheepish blond who laughed upon seeing their ridiculous new "do's".

"Sorry, girls, but I've got somewhere to go!"

* * *

The girls glared at him. Naruto realized that he had accidentally dyed Sakura's hair green instead of pink, and somehow poor Hinata had ended up with red hair. 'Oh no, Sakura-chan!' "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to dye your hair! It's fine the way it is!"

Sakura glared at him. "Naruto, you are such an idiot! Get away from us! We're going home with Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn, move." Sasuke growled, glaring at his annoying fan club. The girls reluctantly stepped aside and he took one look at the blond boy, before motioning to him and turning away. The blond boy was surprised that he had remembered, but nonetheless he followed after him, ignoring the confused looks the girls sent each other.

"Why is Sasuke-kun going with the loser?" Ino asked out loud.

Sakura looked teary-eyed. "I can't believe it. What if Sasuke-kun is..._gay?" _

All of the girls shrieked loudly upon hearing that assertion. "That can't be!"

* * *

Sasuke sighed out loud. They had walked for a while, and now the dobe was tired. Sasuke sneered. "How can you be Hokage if you can't even walk so far?"

"Shut up, teme." Naruto said. By now, they were near Naruto's apartment, but Sasuke watched in curiosity as he noticed the people near them stop and give Sasuke strange looks. Most of them smiled at Sasuke, but their looks strangely changed when they saw Naruto and they looked away.

'Why are they looking away from him? He's just a stupid prankster. Could it be that they don't like his inherent stupidity? If that's so, maybe I ought to applaud them.' Sasuke thought in amusement until they stopped in front of one store and went in.

The shopkeeper smiled at Sasuke. "Sorry to hear about the tragedy, Uchiha-san. You must be going through a lot now."

Sasuke nodded his head. "I know. Thanks for your concern," He said coolly.

"What would you like, Uchiha-san?" The shopkeeper said, and his gaze drifted to Naruto, who was looking around the place eagerly.

"...Probably just a rice ball or something," Sasuke said as he placed his money on the counter.

Naruto came close to the counter and looked up at the man in excitement. "Do you serve ramen here? I'd love to have some!"

The man's eyebrows quirked and then a strange, detached expression appeared on his face, almost like Itachi's face when he had killed his parents, Sasuke thought. "No, we don't serve people like _you. _Uchiha-san, why don't you hang out with someone else instead of him?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, puzzled by the change in his attitude towards Naruto.

Naruto yelled, "Why not?"

The man sneered. "Just because...someone like you is not allowed. Get out."

Naruto protested, but there was a look on his face that indicated that he was used to this sort of thing. He was crying as he ran out the door. Sasuke looked at his retreating figure in concern but he decided to go after him later. He sat there.

"Why did you treat him like that?" His eyes were cold.

"What, Uchiha-san?"

"The dobe is just a harmless prankster. Why treat him like that?"

"He's definitely not harmless, Uchiha-san. If you only knew what he really is..." The man chuckled before his eyes darted to Sasuke's. "Don't tell anyone else this, but you know of the demon fox that attacked the village seven years ago, right?"

Sasuke nodded, wondering what exactly the man was implying.

"The fox wasn't killed, you see. The late Fourth Hokage trapped it inside a human...and that human is the brat Naruto. He dares to pass as a human in this village, so we all have to act like he's human and not a freak. This is a joke, you see. He's really a demon in the shape of a human. That's why you shouldn't hang out with him, Uchiha-san. He's a bad influence."

Sasuke remained silent as he listened to the man, feeling sick to his stomach. That was why everyone hated him? For something that wasn't his fault, they hated him. That was incredibly stupid, Sasuke thought, as his fists tightened. Why did he feel this strange sense of empathy for the boy-he knew why.

Because they were both alone. That was why he felt this stupid sense of compassion for him. He finished his rice ball and asked for another. The man gave him another and Sasuke spoke with him briefly before he walked out.

* * *

He found Naruto in an alleyway, crying but trying hard to hide it. He looked up at Sasuke as he approached. "So, you hate me, too?"

Sasuke said nothing. "Hn."

"Can you answer me, teme?"

"No."

"What did you talk about in there?" Naruto pressed. "Do you know why I'm hated-"

Sasuke threw him the spare rice ball and looked away from him. "Shut up and eat, dobe."

Naruto stared at him in wonder. "Teme, why did you-"

"...Hn." Sasuke said.

"Why do they hate me?"

'Should I tell him? No, if I tell him, he'll just snap and think he's inhuman. Looking at Naruto now, I know...he's too human. He feels like everyone else and cries like everyone else. They're stupid for hating him for something that's beyond his control.' Sasuke frowned for a few minutes while he looked away from Naruto.

"Please..." Naruto pleaded.

"...Fine, I'll tell you."

Naruto looked really happy.

"You really don't need to give a damn about what they think of you." He whispered.

"Teme?" Naruto said, shocked that he was hearing this from the boy he hated.

"...You're not a demon, you're just a stupid prankster named Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

"No one's ever told me that before. Can we be friends, Sasuke?" Naruto said, with tears running down his face.

"No, dobe, we're _rivals, _not friends. Now wipe your face off." Sasuke said in annoyance before putting his hands in his pockets and walking away.

"Sasuke-teme, wait! Can I stay at your house?"

"No, you'll make it filthy with your ramen, dobe."

As Sasuke walked away, Naruto stared after him with admiring eyes. "Teme sure has changed a lot. Maybe we really can be friends!"


	4. Deja vu

**A/N:How many faves and alerts **_**are there for this fanfic? **_**Let's see...64 faves and 79 alerts for a story that has only 4 chapters? WOW. This is so awesome...never did I think this idea would be so freaking popular...ah, well...on to the chapter! Yes, Sasu will like snakes...it'll sort of creep him out. **

**CHAPTER 4 DEJA VU **

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he went into his bedroom. Why on _earth_ had he helped out Naruto earlier? The boy had no idea why he had suddenly changed his mind about the boy. It was strange how just by learning about why Naruto was hated by the village, somehow, it made him angry and determined to help him not be alone.

It felt like he _knew_ the feeling Naruto went through, being alone and hated by everyone over something he couldn't control...what was he even thinking? Sometimes he'd had dreams...bizarre dreams about being in a cupboard, living in one...and being with a fat boy who looked an awful lot like Choji who beat the crap out of a person who looked like him...but for some reason, Sasuke couldn't really see the images that well. They just were distant and blurry...like reels of a movie, they played back to him, unable to be interacted with, just watch.

Lately, however, he had just been dreaming of the massacre and Itachi's betrayal. Sasuke sighed, knowing full well that he would have yet more nightmares about the whole thing. It would take him months, maybe even years to overcome the ordeal. He really hated it replaying in his mind, but since his _LOVING_ older brother had instilled it in his mind (via brainwashing), he supposed he had no choice but to deal with it.

Sighing, he climbed into his bed and realized that it was only 7 o'clock. He read a few scrolls and his gaze drifted to a toy that he had on the floor. It was a small black dog plush that for some reason, he had grown attached to as soon as Itachi had gotten it for him. What was its name again...Pad foot? No...it was...Itachi. Sasuke hit his forehead.

Of course...it had been in the time when he had once admired his brother, before his brother had revealed himself to be the unstable psycho that he actually was. Sasuke looked at the toy and honestly tried to play with it like he used to, but he realized that he felt no attachment to the act of playing and pretending like inanimate objects were real. He just couldn't bring himself to pretend in imaginary things anymore. Sighing, he decided he would go to bed early tonight. He shut off the lights and closed his eyes.

For twenty minutes, Sasuke lay there, trying to fall asleep, but it didn't work. In his mind's eye, he could still see Itachi with his sword raised above his head, killing his parents in a sea of blood that got all over poor Sasuke, tainting his innocence forever.

Finally, he fell asleep, into a weird world of fantasy and reality...

* * *

_He was in a cemetery, staring at the graves of his parents, lost and alone, overgrown with weeds. It was when Sasuke looked at himself that he realized he was older. "How?" He stammered. 'This is a dream, after all. Anything's possible, even impossible things like...'_

_His gaze drifted to another gravestone that he couldn't read. It was written in some foreign language that he could not understand. "What the hell is this written in?" He cursed under his breath as he examined it. Who was buried here, and why was this grave here with his parents' graves? _

_He saw his other relatives' tombstones. They were interred here as well...it was then that Sasuke noticed a strange chakra in the air...someone was watching him...he wasn't alone. _

_Startled, the boy pulled out a kunai and whirled around to face his attacker, Sharingan eyes flashing to life. 'Huh? I have the Sharingan in this? Ha, this really is a dream.' _

_He heard nothing for a few moments, and then he heard footsteps...light footsteps...he saw a huge black dog come into his vision then. The dog was enormous and had sharp fangs. _

_Startled, Sasuke jumped back, bringing the kunai in front of him, ready to strike the beast if need be. He wasn't afraid of animals-he couldn't bring himself to be afraid.  
_

_Suddenly, the dog sniffed him for a few moments and then it tackled him to the ground. "Harry! Harry, I found you!" _

_Sasuke blinked in confusion. Had that animal just spoken to him? "What the hell are you?" He cried, "Get off me!" He glared at the animal, making some hand seals. _

_"What's wrong, Harry? Don't you recognize me?" _

_"I'm **not** this Harry person, stop calling me that." _

_"But you have the same scent about you as he does..." The dog said in confusion. _

_"My name is Sasuke, not Harry!" _

_"Sa...suke, then," The dog said, and Sasuke nodded. _

_"How the hell can a dog like you talk?" Sasuke demanded  
_

_"I have my secrets. Why are you here?" _

_"My parents, as well as my whole clan are buried here. They were murdered." Sasuke whispered. _

_The dog raised a brow. "That's too bad." _

_Sasuke's fists tightened. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway? Are you a genjutsu?" _

_"What's a genjutsu?" The dog asked. "My name is *******." _

_"What?" Sasuke said, but the dog disappeared. "What the hell was that?" _

* * *

_His surroundings changed again. He could smell blood as he noticed the ground was covered with it. "No...not again," He moaned. _

_"Foolish little brother..." The taunting words of his older brother said as they floated into his mind. _

_Sasuke whimpered as he clutched his head in his hands. Itachi walked up to him and started to choke him. Sasuke could barely breathe as he felt his brother's grip on his neck grow heavier and heavier. "Let...me...go..." _

_"No, I changed my mind about letting you live. You must die," Itachi muttered before he took out his sword and prepared to kill him, but somehow the surroundings warped again into a weird house. _

_He didn't recognize it. He saw a cupboard. "Not this again..." He muttered as he slid it open. He could see blurred stills of a family, but again he couldn't see their faces and whatever they said was muted. _

_Then, he woke up. _

* * *

Sasuke awoke in the early morning, covered with sweat. "Geez...what a bunch of weird dreams...one was with the massacre and Itachi trying to strangle me...and then a dog appeared..."

He couldn't remember anything else. The boy shrugged. "Oh well, they're only nightmares."

Sighing, he got up and got ready for another dull day of school...again. 'More annoying stares...plus more fangirls...'

* * *

To his surprise, the second he walked out of the house, he was peacefully alone. No fangirls assaulted him at all. They seemed to be keeping their distance from him now that they knew of the massacre. Even they had their limits, it seemed.

"Hey, teme!" A familiar voice called. Sasuke paused and his eyes widened upon seeing Naruto charge up to him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled. He noticed that Naruto's eye was swollen and he had a few bruises on his arms and legs. 'How on earth did he acquire those bruises? Something's up.'

"Teme, be more friendly. We're friends now, remember?"

"Hn, dobe, I never really promised that. Now let's go to school." Sasuke huffed before walking away from him.

Naruto ran after him. "Teme, wait up!"

"What, we're only rivals," Sasuke groaned. "Leave me alone...I had a few nightmares."

"Me, too. I dreamed about a ramen shortage..."

Sasuke shot him a skeptical look.

"It was scary!" He whined.

* * *

Sasuke shrugged and walked ahead of him. The fangirl brigade showed up and beat up Naruto. Then they started to chase him. "Crap!" He cried. He spotted a tree and hid up in it.

The girls charged right past, mindless idiots that they were, save for one girl who was timidly walking down the street by herself.

Her white eyes widened as she saw a familiar dark-haired boy up in a tree, looking utterly annoyed. "U-Uchiha-san, what are you doing up there?" She said.

The boy looked down at her. "Hyuuga..." He muttered.

"Uchiha-san, um...m-m-maybe I-I could h-h-help you down." She said before pressing her fingers together.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree himself. "Hn, I'm fine," He huffed.

"Uchiha-san, you can ask for help sometimes," She said.

"Why aren't you going gaga over me like the rest of the girls?" He asked.

"Because...I already like someone."

She blushed.

"The dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata flushed even more.

'Yep. What does she see in him?'

"Sasuke-teme, there you are!" Naruto cried. "Hey, Hinata!"

"N-Naruto-kun...um, um, g-g-g-good morning." Hinata mumbled.

Naruto blinked. "Uh, yeah...what brings you here?"

"Just walking...Naruto-kun...can I, um, walk with you?"

The rest of the walk was full of Naruto's talking and Sasuke and Hinata's silence. Sasuke actually didn't mind her company because she didn't obsess over him and she didn't talk that much, so it was nice to have a female who didn't talk so much and annoy the crap out of him.

* * *

Hermione blinked a few times as she looked up from her work at the job she was at. The surviving wizards had taken jobs serving the Death Eaters. It was either that or be killed. "Harry..." She whispered.

Ron heard her and looked up. "He's dead, Hermione."

"Sometimes I wonder. I had an odd dream last night about a boy who looked like Harry...but he was completely different...he was cold and emotionless..."

"That's just a dream, Hermione," Ron said dismissively.

'I dunno,' Hermione thought, 'What would he be like today?'

Sasuke sneezed. 'What the heck?'


	5. What's going on

**A/N:There will be an omake at the end of this. I hope it'll be funny for you! I'm writing a Renascentia comic...go check it out on DA. Thanks for all the alerts...you all freaking rock...as does Sasuke! There will be a time skip in a few chapters...I just need to get a few things out of the way first...okay, I need to say this...I'm cosplaying in less than a week and I'm so freaking excited! Lately, I've become a big fan of D-gray man and Pandora Hearts. Go read these awesome manga if you haven't read them already! They are soooooo good! **

* * *

**Chapter 5 Confusion**

Sasuke Uchiha sighed as he headed home after _another_ arduous day of training at the academy. Once again, the dobe had insisted on following him home, which Sasuke had reluctantly agreed to. Now the blond was looking around and excitedly pointing everything out around them as they walked around.

"Look, teme, there's a bird on the pole! Say, have you ever tried chicken ramen? It's really good."

Sasuke's veins pulsed in irritation as he continued walking. How come the dobe could never stop talking about these stupid topics? Why on earth couldn't he shut up for once? "Dobe, what makes you think I like these sorts of things?"

Naruto bristled. "Teme, don't be so rude! I thought we were friends."

"We are rivals, not friends," Sasuke said. "Understand?"

Naruto sighed. "Teme, why must you be so mean?" He whined.

Sasuke turned to look at him. "I'm not mean...it's just that you're being whiny and you're pissing me off, now shut up. I'll listen to all your complaints later..."

* * *

Suddenly, a hissing noise interrupted them. Sasuke froze, instantly whipping out a kunai. "Oh, geez...not again."

A snake appeared out of the bushes and stared directly at Sasuke. "Hi there." It said.

Naruto blinked, but Sasuke backed away and raised his kunai in front of him in defense.

"Stay away, you dirty thing," He said. "I don't know how the hell you can talk, but you're going to die shortly."

"Teme, you're afraid of snakes?" Naruto taunted.

"The orange one is stupid," The snake remarked before its gaze came to rest on the Uchiha. "Your eyes are red."

Sasuke blinked. "What?" He said.

"You have red eyes, idiot. Are you stupid?" The snake drawled sarcastically.

Sasuke raised a brow. Apparently, he had the Sharingan now. That was good. 'Ha, I one-upped Itachi. Take that, "brother."'

The snake frowned. "How are you going to kill me, human?"

"Simple..." Sasuke said as he grabbed a knife from inside his pack and with one quick movement, he sliced the snake's head off, but immediately he recoiled as the head came to rest a few feet away from him... "Ugh, it's near me."

"Why are you scared of them?" Naruto said before laughing. "Hey, everyone, the great Uchiha is afraid of snakes!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the lapels. "Dobe, if you tell _anyone_ about this, I'll send you flying into next week."

"Teme, you couldn't even defeat me if you tried." Naruto boasted.

"Please, dobe, I'm of the Uchiha clan and I have trained longer than you have." Sasuke bragged.

"Teme, shut up and stop boasting. That's why no one wants to hang out with you!" Naruto cried. "Here I thought you were warming up to me and then you start getting all patronizing again...you hate me like the rest of them do, don't you?"

Sasuke flinched. Apparently, he had said the wrong thing to the dobe. "I didn't mean it like that, dobe. I still consider you a rival. What reason would I classify an annoying prankster like you as a monster? Those people are stupid-always casting stares at us, judging us before they even know us or how we think. I hate people like that, and yet I've started to become one of them without being aware of it."

Naruto stared at him in awe. "Teme, you're really a big softie, aren't you?"

"Shut up, dobe. Anyway, we're here now." Sasuke said as he opened the door to his house and stepped in, Naruto following after.

* * *

"Wow, this sure is A BIG HOUSE! LOOK, MY VOICE ECHOES! NARUTOOOOOOOO UZUMAKIIIIIIII IS IN HEREEEEEEE!"

"Dobe, shut up and stop yelling. Your constant shouting makes me sick."

"Your cold ways make me sick." Naruto retorted. Sasuke sneered.

"Be quiet. Respect my dead relatives and be quiet for once." Sasuke remarked as he took off his shoes and went into the main area. Naruto blinked before he reluctantly did the same, and immediately he started to run around the hallways, eagerly looking into each one to see what was inside.

"Shush, you idiot. Stop acting up, you dobe. Just settle down, will you? I'm going to make myself some dinner soon, and after that, you will go back to your apartment, got that?"

Naruto sighed, but nodded his head in assent. "Okay...do you have ramen here?"

"Nope. I hate ramen; it's disgusting."

Naruto's mouth dropped open, as if he'd said something unbelievable. "How, teme? You've never even tried it once."

"I don't like it. I hate sweets, too."

Naruto stared at him again. "Sweets are awesome."

"I'm going to make myself some dinner now. If you want, you can have some of it, too. Don't just live on stupid ramen, you dobe." Sasuke said before smirking coldly at him.

Naruto flustered. "Teme, ramen is the best thing in the world."

"That's what you think," Sasuke said as he went to his fridge and got out a tomato. "_This_ is the best thing in the world."

"I hate tomatoes!" Naruto pretended to choke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he bit into it. "Screw you, idiot. Tomatoes are the best thing in the world."

"Teme, you're wrong!"

"No, dobe, you're wrong!"

The two of them got in each other's faces as they stared angrily at each other. "Which one of us is right?"

"Who cares...it's time to eat now."

The two of them sighed as they sat down to eat their respective dinners, each glaring at the other.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he tried some of Naruto's dinner...leftover ramen he had brought with him.

Sasuke coughed and spat it out. "Terrible...simply terrible." He gagged.

"Teme, you're such an idiot."

"Dobe, shut up." Sasuke said. "How do you eat this stuff? It's too salty for my tastes!"

"Teme, you never call me by my name."

"Fine, then, _Naruto,_ once you're done, you can leave. I'm headed to bed early tonight."

"But teme-"

* * *

Once they had finished, Naruto started to walk out the door when he turned to look back at Sasuke.

"Teme, you've changed a lot. You used to be kind, and now you've become cold as ice, but you seem to have warmed up to me. What's going on? Now you're being distant."

Sasuke felt his head pound as these confusing emotions raced around in his head. One side of him told him to be kind to the dobe, another told him to hate him just as his parents and the rest of the village had hated him. "Just go...Naruto."

Without another word, Naruto turned and walked out.

Sasuke looked at himself in his bathroom, and froze. He _did_ have the Sharingan...there was only one tomoe in it, though...

"How disappointing," He remarked. "Guess that's one thing I'll have to work on later. I'm headed to sleep."

'Off to the confusing world of my dreams.' He thought as he locked everything up and got ready to sleep.

* * *

Omake: Sasuke's fear of snakes

Sasuke's fear of snakes began at a young age, because somehow they talked to him when he wanted nothing to do with them. He often ran and hid from them like the coward he was. Today was a beautiful fine day. Itachi Uchiha was getting ready for another day at the ANBU when a high-pitched scream startled him out of his thoughts.

Instantly, his mind went into overdrive, preparing for any would-be attackers. His face fell when he saw his younger brother come running around the corner, his eyes wide. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

His brother looked at him in terror before he pointed to a snake that had itself wrapped around the child's leg comfortably. "This thing started talking to me and it wouldn't leave me alone."

"Hi there, human. Is this your brother?" The snake said lazily, scaring both Itachi and poor little Sasuke.

"EEEK, NII-SAN, KILL IT! KILL IT! IT'S EVIL!"

'The things I do for my little brother. What a wimp. He won't even kill it himself.' "Fine," Itachi sighed and killed the snake in one strike.

"Thanks, Nii-san," Sasuke said as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Why did it talk to you? That was quite a weird snake." Itachi questioned.

"To be honest, I have no idea why that happens! The stupid things are attracted to me! I want nothing to do with them!" He cried.

_5 years later... _

* * *

Twelve-year old Sasuke Uchiha blinked as he sat at Team 7's meeting spot. Sakura and Naruto had just gotten into another vehement argument over him again. 'Think about Itachi and killing him...ah, yes, that's good.' He thought.

He heard a sudden noise. He blinked. "What is that?"

A purple snake appeared out of the bushes. "Hello there, human."

'Not again,' Sasuke thought as he backed away. Whipping out a kunai, he glared at the snake. "Go away," He hissed.

"Oh, you want to kill me? Go ahead and try me, big boy," The snake taunted.

Instantly, Sasuke did what he wanted to do, he shrieked and took off at top speed, with the snake pursuing him, highly amused at the boy's fear of him.

"Get away from me...get away from me!" Sasuke cried, startling his teammates and ending their argument.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, wondering why on earth her crush was sitting in a corner, muttering to himself and shaking insanely.

"Snake...kill it now..." Sasuke said in annoyance.

Kakashi appeared. "What's wrong?"

"Kill the snake." He whimpered.

Kakashi sighed, but Chidori-ed the snake. Later on. Naruto stared at the traumatized boy.

"Sasuke-teme's afraid of snakes...Sasuke-teme's afraid of snakes!"

Instantly, Sasuke's Sharingan kicked to life and he too summoned Chidori and hit Naruto in the chest with it, sending him flying into a tree. "How dare he take advantage of my weakness."

Later on, as they were preparing to have dinner, Kakashi announced, "Let's have snake for dinner."

Sasuke winced. 'How dare he do this...damned sadist...damned snakes...I hate every last one of them.'


	6. Difficult Decisions

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews and favorites! I really appreciate your support.**

**Chapter 6 Difficult Decisions**

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he practiced his fireball technique. With his Sharingan, everything became much easier to do. He could see the direction in which his fire was going and in a few years' time when he became a proper ninja, he would be able to do many things and become strong-strong enough to defeat his evil brother.

He would pay for the wrongs he had committed. His fists tightened in anger, but he diverted his attention to training. If he made one false step here, it wouldn't matter too much, but in the future, one wrong step could mean his death. The ninja world was not a kind and gentle world, it was the kind where you either live or die.

You just had to survive to prove your worth to the village. They didn't care about you personally, you were just a useful tool. He doubted Naruto understood as much as he did about shinobi and politics. The Leaf Village was highly secretive and manipulative. He had read some things down in the Uchiha meeting place that had shaken his worldview.

The Uchiha had been planning a revolt, apparently. He still couldn't bring himself to believe it. His sweet, loving parents had lied to their son and planned to overthrow the very village they were part of? However the confusing thing was that Sasuke had not seen those documents before. They had appeared out of nowhere, along with a handwritten note that told him he needed to know what his family was really up to all this time.

He didn't know whether or not he could believe in this mystery person's words. So far, his mind was drawing a blank on any time he could remember his parents saying or doing any treasonous action against Konoha. What if that, too was a lie?

He gritted his teeth as he shot another fireball. This one was quite big and hit all its targets on the first try. He smirked. "Heh, that's nice."

* * *

Later on, his training was over, so Sasuke decided to head inside and relax. He realized then that Naruto was walking in his house again. "Dobe, what are you doing here?"

"Relaxing, Teme. Why does it matter?"

Sasuke again noticed Naruto's eye was swollen and puffy. There was a bruise and a scrape on the side of his face and several red marks were visible on his face and neck. It almost looked like someone had strangled him. He activated his eyes to look closer and he gasped. They were strangulation marks. "Dobe, what's with the black eye?"

Naruto gasped and looked away. Yep, definitely something had happened to him. "Um, nothing major happened, Sasuke. I just, um, got into a fight with someone."

"Who?" Sasuke said impatiently.

"Just some older kids. They said I was a freak and hit me."

"Why not go to the hospital?" Sasuke stated.

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke, you don't understand. No one will help me there, either. I'm hated by everyone except you."

"Naruto...you can't let these people do this sort of thing to you. You HAVE to fight back. It's the only way you can ever get them to stop."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Sasuke. But...they won't stop at all. Your concern is unfounded. I'll be all right-I just need to ignore them."

Sasuke shook Naruto's shoulders. "Dobe, this is not the way to handle things! You can't let them push you around. You'll never be able to prove yourself to anybody if you can't stop being such a pushover."

Naruto blinked. "Sasuke...you're right. When did you start being so concerned about me?"

"Hn...no big deal...I just need to make sure an idiot like you can take care of himself. Clearly, you need someone to look after you."

Naruto stared, stunned at his personality change. "Okay...can you walk home with me tonight? I hate walking home alone..."

"Alone..." Sasuke muttered. He understood the feeling. It was terrifying knowing you were all by yourself, without anyone to care for you or protect you, and children as young as he was definitely needed parental love and guidance. To go without that was just torture, plain and simple. He smirked.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto chattered to Sasuke, who just spaced out most of the time as they walked to Naruto's apartment.

"Dobe, we're almost there." Sasuke said, but he froze as he sensed several presences nearby.

Sure enough, several shadowy figures leapt into their sight, all wielding kunai. They were chunins or genins, older than Sasuke or Naruto by about several years. "Well, if it isn't the freak that dares to pass as a human in this village!" One of them taunted.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto cried as he tried to punch one of the boys, but the older boy just laughed and shrugged the punch off as though it was nothing.

"How weak you are!" He hit Naruto in the chest, sending him flying to the ground and into a fence. Naruto's head started to bleed as blood trickled down his head.

"That didn't hurt one bit...you ugly brute." He hissed.

"Oh...he still has a lot of spunk. Okay, let's see how you like this!" The second boy lunged at him, but a figure blurred out and kicked him hard in the gut, sending him flying backwards.

Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto, Sharingan eyes blazing with rage. "Leave him alone. You deal with me next and I guarantee it won't be easy. You might go home with a few broken ribs."

One of the boys gasped upon seeing the Sharingan. "Crap, it's an _Uchiha_!"

"I thought they were all dead!" Another cried.

"No, it's the youngest, the genius Uchiha who is the best in his class. Well, Uchiha, think you're as great as your brother? Too bad your big bro can't come and defend you. Let me tell you, you're nowhere near as scary as he is," One taunted, but that was the wrong thing to say as Sasuke punched him hard in the nose, causing it to bleed.

"Shut the hell up before you regret saying any more." He said as he launched a fire technique at him, causing him to run in fright as the fireball gained on him and burned his clothes.

"Damn, the Uchiha is awfully strong. He's too much for us to handle! Let's get out of here," One screamed as they ran. Slowly, all of the boys took off running.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in admiration, even though blood was running from his head. "Thanks, teme..."

Sasuke smirked. "I doubt those idiots will come back to hit you. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going home now."

* * *

As soon as he walked home, the boys reappeared.

"Ha, let's see how tough you are now!" They cried, but as they reached out to hit him, they were knocked backwards by another hard punch.

An ANBU appeared in front of Sasuke. "Are you all right, Lord Uchiha?"

"Crap, it's an ANBU!"

"You will not be assaulting the last of the Uchiha, unless you want to be arrested and deal with me!"

Several other ANBU surrounded the panicked boys.

"If you assault him anymore, you will lose your rank as ninjas. Do you understand me?"

The boys ran off with several ANBU tailing after them.

The first one turned to face Sasuke. "Are you all right, Lord Uchiha? I'm sorry if they hurt you."

Sasuke huffed. "They didn't hurt me."

"Good to know. The Hokage has ordered us to protect you in any way possible. Rather, Lord Danzo himself has ordered it as our duty to protect you."

"Why?" Sasuke queried.

"You are from a very great family. The last thing we want is to lose a powerful and important boy like you. Now go on home."

Sasuke nodded as he walked onwards, troubled by the abuse Naruto had to put up with. 'Why can't they leave him alone?'

* * *

The masked man from before watched Sasuke as he walked home. "How interesting...he is much stronger than I imagined him being. He is ever fascinating...that's the Uchiha clan...will you be an exception to the rule, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Obito took off the mask. "Or will you fall into darkness like me?"


	7. Sasuke snaps

**A/N:Time for a dramatic twist. **

**Chapter 7 **Sasuke snaps

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha frowned as he awoke again from another bizarre dream. A white-haired man had appeared to him in his dream and tried to talk to Sasuke, but again he couldn't understand the words that were spoken. It frustrated him what was going on with him mentally. Frowning, he scratched his black hair with his fingers and looked in his mirror...he noticed his Sharingan was active again.

It was quite a valuable asset to have at this age, Sasuke had to admit. However, he realized that things like this were necessary for his revenge against Itachi. He blinked again as he heard a knocking on his window. Instantly, every paranoia drive in his mind snapped to life as Sasuke whipped out a kunai and looked around for the intruder.

He paused as he saw a figure wearing all black outside the window of his bedroom. Sasuke frowned. Now who the hell could that be? Itachi was a missing-nin, so it'd be highly foolish for him to return back to finish the job. His eyes widened as the nin lifted the window open. Sasuke backed away from him, the kunai still held in his hand.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you. I merely wish to talk." The figure said. Sasuke realized he was wearing an orange mask on over his face, so he couldn't see his true identity. "You are the last of the Uchihas, aren't you?"

Sasuke nodded. "Who the hell are you?"

"My, aren't we perceptive for our age. You may call me Tobi. I have been watching you for a while now. I have been impressed with your skill for your age. Activating the Sharingan already is quite impressive. So I decided it would be opportune for us to talk tonight."

"Why should I trust you?" Sasuke said warily. "You haven't told me who you are and you seem highly suspicious. Are you sure you're not in league with Itachi?"

The figure chuckled. "Itachi? No, I'm Itachi's foe. He doesn't want me to talk to you. I just wish to tell you some information. There's a secret meeting place that has info about the Uchihas. It should help you greatly."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What else do you want?"

"I have been curious about your relationship with the jinchuuriki of Konoha...why do you insist on protecting him?" He said. Sasuke knew there was a smirk underneath that mask.

"He and I just have a lot in common, that's all. I already know about the demon in his body."

"My, how interesting. I thought no one was supposed to tell _anyone about the Kyuubi inside Naruto-kun's body. _Loose lips sink ships, haven't you heard?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Look who's talking. You're spilling things."

Tobi grinned. "Same temper as Itachi-kun. No wonder he let you live."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed again. "Don't bring him into this!"

Tobi just turned back from him. "Farewell, Uchiha Sasuke. I shall meet with you later."

Then just like that, the man vanished into thin air, right before Sasuke's startled eyes.

"I can't detect him anywhere," He said to himself, "He really is gone. But who the hell is he? He had a Sharingan in his left eye."

He shivered. The seven-year old Uchiha knew there was something off about that man and he hadn't liked it one bit. "I can't trust him, but then again can I really afford to trust anyone anymore?"

His conscience spoke up. 'You should trust in people, Sasuke.'

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Shut up, genjutsu. I don't listen to anyone but myself."

'Then that will be your destruction. You can always change your fate for the better.'

"Shut up!" Sasuke cried. His conscience fell silent once more.

"I must be losing my mind," He said.

* * *

The next morning began the same as usual for Sasuke. His fans attacked and Naruto seemed to cling to him like jelly, much to the annoyance of the young Uchiha. He had prayed that the boy would have some degree of common sense and leave him alone, but apparently it was not to be.

"Sasuke-teme, wait up! Stop walking so far ahead!"

"Naruto!" A new voice called. Naruto turned to see another boy walking up to them, his hair in a ponytail.

"Who are you again?" Naruto said cluelessly as he scratched his head.

"Shikamaru. Don't you recognize me? I'm in your class."

"Sorry, I usually think about ramen too much to pay attention to anything else." Naruto said sheepishly.

'That's typical for him,' Shikamaru thought in annoyance as he looked at the Uchiha. "Why are you walking with him? I thought you'd get sick of the girls."

Sasuke smirked as he turned to regard the other boy. "Oh, what are you doing here?"

"What a drag. Do I have to deal with a conceited idiot like you?" Shikamaru whined.

"Hey, Shikamaru, wait for me!" A brown-haired boy who looked more like a beach ball than a person whined as he came towards them both.

"Oh, Choji!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke raised a brow. 'Oh, boy, why is it I always get stuck with the worst people imaginable?'

Suddenly a yellow blur came at him and gripped him in a death hug. "SASUKE-KUNNNNNNN!"

'Oh, god...not her again!' Sasuke groaned in annoyance as he was practically being suffocated.

Naruto stood there and laughed while Shikamaru just groaned. "Hey, Ino, get off Uchiha. I think he might need to breathe."

Ino huffed. "He's cooler than you are, Shikamaru! At least he does his work, while you slack off!"

Shikamaru groaned. "Come on, guys, let's go. I can't stand annoying girls."

"Annoying, am I? I'll show you who's annoying!" Ino cried as she charged at a terrified Shikamaru who fled with Choji right behind him, though the latter was slower.

"At least she's gone," Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He blinked as Naruto continued walking with him, and then he paused upon seeing the blond stare somewhere else with a glazed look on his face. "What's so interesting, dobe?"

"_Sakura-chan~" _He moaned, hearts coming out of his eyes. "She's coming this way..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sure, Casanova, go for her. You can have her. I don't want her."

Naruto looked at him in shock. "Dude, she likes you! You may as well go for her!"

"Nah," Sasuke shrugged.

* * *

He watched as Naruto ran up to the girl, only to be rejected flat-out and ignored as instead the shy girl made her way over to her ideal target-Sasuke.

The pinkette approached timidly, as though Sasuke would vanish if she got too close. "Sasuke-kun, can I walk...with you?" She said, sounding suspiciously like a certain Hyuuga.

'Why do I always get the girls? Why can't annoying blockheads like Naruto get them? He's just vapid enough to get them-why must they come to someone who hates them?' Sasuke whined in his head as an Inner Sasuke appeared, running around in circles and eating tomatoes.

'_**She is REALLY HOT! GO FOR HER, GO FOR HER, GO FOR HER!" **_

Sasuke frowned at the odd image of his inner self. Wasn't his inner self supposed to be calm and composed? Inner Sasuke turned to regard his other self.

'**No, I'm the fun side of you that you suppress on a daily basis! Come on, smile and be happy! Smile, Sasuke, smile!'**

Sasuke ignored his extremely annoying inner side. He shrugged, which made Sakura blush three shades of red and walk up to his side and look shyly at him.

"I-Is it really okay for me to walk beside you?" She said quietly. "I mean, the other girls will probably kill me if they learned that I walked with you today."

Sasuke sighed. "Who cares what they think?"

Sakura blushed even more. "You don't understand, Sasuke-kun. Girls are vicious."

"Hn," Sasuke said, which was his way of saying yes.

Naruto came back to be with them. "Let me have Sakura-channnnnnn!"

Sakura froze upon seeing the annoying blond. "Naruto, go away!"

Naruto looked hurt. "Please don't reject me, Sakura-chan! I love you!"

"Sure you do," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Teme, don't butt into this!" Naruto cried, but Sakura hit him.

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun, you annoying piece of crap! Why does Sasuke even bother to hang out with you? Didn't your parents teach you better manners than that? Maybe I should talk to his parents about that. Don't you think people learn better when their parents teach them things, Sasuke-kun?" She said.

Naruto froze at the insult and looked away from Sakura. 'Why must they always bring up my parents? I don't know who they were.'

Sasuke's fists tightened as he turned to face Sakura. "Sakura...don't say that. We both have no parents! Can't you get that through your annoying skull? Don't open your mouth and say annoying things when you don't know anything about them. Just shut your damn mouth."

Naruto looked at him in surprise. 'He's hurt by that statement, too.'

"Besides, the only one who can insult him is me," He said slowly. Sakura looked extremely upset upon hearing those words.

"...I'm sorry, Naruto. Don't be angry with me, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean anything by it," She said, doing a Hinata gesture with her hands.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered as he stuck his hands in his pockets and stormed away from them both.

Naruto stopped to look at Sakura. "I think you hurt him, too. Sasuke-teme has no parents, too."

"Why did he do that?" She said. "He never used to hang out with you before, so why is he doing that? Why...?"

Naruto said, "He has a frozen heart, but it's thawing a little, Sakura-chan. He and I have something in common. Sasuke and I are friends."

Sakura looked incredibly shocked upon hearing this. Inner Sakura screamed. 'No, Sasuke-kun, don't be poisoned by the bad influence of Naruto!'

"Why?" She said.

Naruto just shrugged it off. "Ask him yourself. Teme probably won't answer it, though."

Sakura wondered why her crush was changing so much in personality. Little did she know of the inner conflict he was having with himself and his identity.

* * *

**Omake 2: Naruto's emergency**

Naruto Uzumaki ran screaming down the streets of Konoha. That was nothing new to the residents, though, so they just ignored him. The blond screamed as he ran towards a certain boy who was looking for more food to buy.

"Sasuke-teme, help me!" He cried as he ran directly into the black-haired boy, knocking his food to the ground and squashing it.

The black-haired boy groaned as he got to his feet. "Naruto, you idiot...you squashed my tomatoes..."

"Sorry. You can always get more, right?" Naruto said dumbly.

"Idiot...this was the last one and you ruined it!" Sasuke cried as both started to wrestle and fight each other, until Iruka pulled them apart.

"That's enough, you two. How about I get you some lunch at Ichiraku's?"

Naruto gasped. "That's the thing! Ichiraku's is closed today!"

Iruka gasped. "That's what you were screaming over, Naruto? Why?"

"I accidentally destroyed all of my ramen at my house because I tried to cook some and ended up setting my stove on fire..." Naruto whined. Sasuke noticed the scorch marks on his face.

"Huh, you really are an idiot. You can simply eat something else, can't you?" Iruka and Sasuke said in unison, but both of them stared at each other.

"Sasuke, when did you start hanging out with Naruto? I thought you hated him!" Iruka said in shock.

"Iruka, why are you hanging out with Naruto? You're a teacher and I thought you hated him!" Sasuke said in shock as well.

Naruto frowned. "What else is there to eat?"

Naruto and Sasuke both looked like they were going to have a heart attack.

"No more ramen...for days..." Naruto said in a daze.

"No more...tomatoes..." Sasuke said in a daze, too.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" They both cried.

Iruka hit his forehead. "Boys, you can always eat other kinds of food! Naruto, how about we get you some vegetables and fruit? You should try new things! How about we go out to eat and you can have some candy!"

Naruto looked disgusted at that idea. Sasuke also looked disgusted.

Later on, at the restaurant, Iruka ordered Naruto a huge vegetable dish.

"Now eat it all, Naruto-hey, I see you spitting it out! Put it back in your mouth!"

Sasuke ate his portion quietly and without a fuss. It wasn't until Iruka ordered the dessert dish that he reacted. The dessert was an extremely sweet pie.

"I love this pie! It's my favorite!" Iruka said. "Apple is the best, with sugar on it, too!"

He handed a slice to Sasuke and a slice to Naruto.

Naruto started to eat it, and gobbled it down while Sasuke ate a piece of it and spat it out into his napkin.

"...Horrible...utterly disgusting...too much sugar..." He whined.

"Sasuke, do you hate sweets?"

Sasuke nodded. "Get me something non-sweet and I'll be normal...again..." He said. He gulped down tons of water until he felt normal again.

"Thanks, Iruka." He said.

Later on, Iruka took them home. "Don't forget we'll be doing this tomorrow!"

Both of them froze.

"I think I'll just eat leftovers, thank you..." Sasuke muttered as he went in his house.

"Me, too..." Naruto said as he started to get into Sasuke's house.

"Naruto, your house is the _other_ way!" Iruka scolded.

"Sorry!" Naruto said.


	8. The curse of remembering

**A/N:Well, it's time for the next chapter of Renascentia. Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They are greatly appreciated. JUST a heads-up. I may not have Internet access for a few days because there's something wrong with my family computer. So my laptop's wireless might be screwed over due to my family taking the other one in the house apart, which means they'll sever the wireless connection. Hopefully not. But if that happens, don't be surprised if I don't receive your reviews or update any stories. Sorry...if it doesn't cut the connection, I'll still see your reviews in my mail tomorrow. That's why I'm updating tonight and heading to bed shortly afterwards. Something important will happen here. A few more chapters and then I'll go to when they're twelve years old. Some important things need to be put out of the way first. **

* * *

**Chapter 8 The curse of remembering **

"Hey, man, did you hear about that?"

"The last Uchiha survivor took out a few chunins!"

"No way, is that really true?"

"That's to be expected from the last of the Uchiha blood. I heard he has the Sharingan. Damn, I envy the Uchihas. The Sharingan is so awesome. Why can't I have it?"

"Hey, Uchiha, show us your eyes!"

* * *

Those were the annoying remarks of the villagers. Word had spread of Sasuke's humiliation of the Chunins spread all over the small village like wildfire, and soon enough, everybody was trying to see Sasuke's Sharingan, trying to see how he had acquired it, and how to learn how he'd become so strong for his age.

A few Chunins and Genins had even stopped to ask him little questions, much to his annoyance. While people like Naruto loved the spotlight and enjoyed being in it, Sasuke preferred to keep out of it and stay AWAY from his annoying fans.

"How'd you do it?" One, a boy with spiky brown hair asked him.

"It's the Uchiha bloodline," Sasuke retorted coldly, wishing they would just leave him alone.

"Damn, the Uchihas are awesome. I wish I _was_ an Uchiha," The boy sighed. He was older than Sasuke was by several years.

"Shut up, Kotetsu!" Another ninja screamed. "Can't you see you're ticking him off?"

"Izumo, you're _always _trying to make me look bad!" Kotetsu, apparently, cried at Izumo.

The two ninjas started to argue. They reminded Sasuke a lot of Naruto's relationship with him. He just smirked and walked away.

* * *

Later on in the academy, Sasuke found himself feeling quite tired, even though he tried to pay attention to the lesson, his attention wandered away from the lessons and ventured more into the land of sleep. 'Dang, try not to fall asleep. Ah, well, it's no use.'

He felt so unbelievably tired, though-perhaps he'd been up a little _too _late training. 'I hope Iruka doesn't mind if I take a nap.' Sure enough, Sasuke propped his head on his shoulders in an attempt to prevent the act of sleep, but soon enough, his onyx eyes were shut and he was asleep.

A few people, including Shikamaru, the _master_ of slacking off, had noticed and were wondering why the genius Uchiha was napping when normally he paid rapt attention to everything in his class. "Dude, you all right?" Shikamaru asked, but the Uchiha didn't answer, as he was fast asleep.

"Wow, look at him, he's unconscious. That's the first time I've ever seen the Uchiha sleep like that!" Choji cried.

"Shush, Choji, I think he's kind of cool doing that," Ino said while looking at said Uchiha in admiration.

Meanwhile, a blushing Sakura was also looking at her crush, wondering about his relationship with Naruto. 'Why was he so cold to me yesterday?' She thought. She too had never really seen him sleep like that, and just looking at his cute face while sleeping was too much.

* * *

She'd had a crush on Sasuke ever since a few years ago when she had seen him playing out in the park with his brother. He had been so cute that she had fallen for him; however, at the time, she hadn't realized that the rest of the village felt the same way about him.

Then one day a group of girls led by one called Ami had bullied both Ino and Sakura into joining their little club. They'd had no choice but to join. Ino had defended her from them. Now she and Ino were riNvals for Sasuke's attention ever since Sakura had told her that she liked Sasuke.

Ino had told her flat-out that they couldn't be friends after that, and Sakura had cried in her room that night after being rejected like that by her best and only friend. Nonetheless, she had accepted it, figuring that it was her fault for ending the relationship she'd had with her one genuine friend.

She had told her mother about this and her mother had told her that if her friend broke up with her over something silly like a boy, then that had never been a true friendship to begin with. However, she felt genuinely happy when she was with Ino; she also felt the same feeling when she was with Sasuke, too.

The seven-year-old blushed as she looked at him. 'He's so cute while he's sleeping. I wonder if he'll ever be nice to me and notice me again like he did yesterday?'

She remembered Ami's taunting words: "He'll never go for a big forehead like you!"

She sighed and held her head in her hands. 'It's so unbelievable, huh?'

She noticed that Naruto was asleep, too, and frowned. 'I would like him better if he was smarter and did his classwork. Instead, all he does is goof off. But then again, he has no parents to teach him that sort of thing.'

* * *

She didn't really know what to think of the blond boy. At the best, he was nice and some of his jokes were pretty funny. At the worst, he was an obnoxious prankster who didn't know when to shut up. The other day, he had dyed her hair a different color and it had taken forever for her mother to get the dye out. Her mother had been furious when Sakura had told her about her dyed hair color.

For some reason, Sakura noticed how her mother seemed to grow cold at the mention of Naruto. She couldn't even fathom why her mother hated the boy. What she couldn't wrap her head around was the fact that Naruto no longer seemed to glare at Sasuke. Instead, he often looked at him and smiled and just like the other day, they walked home together, just talking.

Sasuke was stoic like always-when wasn't he-though occasionally, he would smirk. It seemed like the two of them had some sort of friendship or relationship going on between them, and Sakura couldn't help but feel jealous. What the heck was going on between them?

Even though he had told her yesterday that they were friends, she had thought that Sasuke had hated Naruto because he was an idiot; and an annoying, wimpy loser. Why on earth was he friends with him? It was then that she noted with surprise that Hinata Hyuga was also asleep.

Even though Hinata was just as shy as Sakura was, she usually kept herself awake because she was quite smart. Sakura had made some attempts to talk to the girl, but she had just shriveled up. However, she was sort of like that in her own class, too. None of the girls talked to her simply because she liked Sasuke. Ami had sort of dissuaded them all from talking to her, and when they had to, it was in the form of an insult telling her to get her hands off of Sasuke.

She could hear him groaning. Clearly, he was not having a happy dream. His cute face was replaced with a look of discomfort and then one of fear. "No...no," He muttered.

* * *

"Who can tell me what the answer to this question is? Naruto?"

Instantly, Naruto awoke. "What is it, Iruka-sensei?"

"You know...who were the first, second, third, and fourth hokages?"

"Old man...Teuchi." Naruto yawned.

Half of the class looked at him and then laughed hysterically.

"How come you can't even get this one right? It's basic knowledge," Shikamaru Nara, the class genius, said.

"Shut up. I don't read books...I'd rather eat ramen."

"That explains a lot," Ino snarked, and then a lot of girls started to laugh at Naruto, who turned red.

"What do you know about them, Sakura?" Iruka asked.

"Um...Minato Namikaze was the fourth Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi is the one we have now and he's the Third Hokage, right? Senju Hashirama was the second one...I can't remember the name of the first one."

"That is very good, Sakura." Iruka said before smiling at her. "Well, what about you, Sasuke? Sasuke?" He frowned upon seeing the last of the Uchiha fast asleep.

"Well, would anyone care to wake up Mr. Uchiha?"

* * *

"But he looks so cute sleeping!" One of the girls droned.

"Uchiha or not, he still needs to wake up. How about you, Miss Hinata Hyuga, since you sit like a few feet away from him. You can wake him up, seeing as you just woke up yourself."

Hinata turned to look at Iruka. "Okay...Iruka-sensei." Gently and gingerly, she reached out for the boy's shoulders and shook him. "Uchiha-san, wake up."

He didn't respond and still remained asleep.

'Now what do I do?' She thought, blushing a bit before she summoned up her courage. "Um, Uchiha-san, wake up. Um, Uchiha-san, there's a delivery of tomatoes..." She muttered.

Instantly, Sasuke's eyes opened and he shot up. "Really?" He deadpanned.

"He's so cute with his love of tomatoes! We'll give you some!"

"Who woke me up?" Sasuke said before rubbing his eyes. He looked at the Hyuuga, who blushed and looked away. "Oh, Hyuuga. Thanks."

She turned to look at him with wide eyes. "You never used to thank me before."

"Whatever," He said before turning away.

"Sasuke, do you know the names of the Four Hokages?" Iruka repeated.

Sasuke answered it instantly, of course. He noticed Naruto was asleep again. 'Figures,' He thought.

* * *

As Sasuke got up to go to lunch, he was surprised when a boy wearing a green outfit stopped him. "Uchiha Sasuke, I heard about your victory against those Genins and Chunins, and I have to say, I'm impressed! Youth is truly awesome, isn't it?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Rock Lee!" He cried before getting in a pose. "But you may call me Rock."

"That's a stupid name," Sasuke remarked before he started to walk away, "And no, I'm not interested in fighting you."

"Why not? We can see who the better warrior is!"

"Oh, can it, Lee!" Ino said. "You're always trying to annoy Sasuke-kun."

"Uchiha..." He said, his eyebrows creased in thought, "You know, whenever I first saw you, I realized there was something familiar about you. You appear a lot in my dreams and I wondered if you were the one I was searching for!"

All of the girls stared at him before they screamed, "Oh no, Rock Lee is a gay pervert!"

Lee's eyes widened as a swarm of girls leapt on him. "Get your hands off my Sasuke-kun, you pervert!"

Sasuke watched with wide eyes and then he turned and ran. "Thank god, I outran them!" He cried. 'But really what did he mean by that?'

* * *

Naruto followed him. "Sasuke, can I eat lunch with you?"

"No, now go away." Sasuke muttered.

"You're as cold as ice like usual. Have another nightmare?"

"No, one of the kids came up and challenged me. Lee, I think his name was."

"Annoying?" Naruto said.

"Yes, he is," Sasuke said.

"He is indeed," Naruto agreed.

"Look who's talking, dobe." Sasuke taunted.

"Speaking of which, I wish you would call me by my name."

"Fine, Uzumaki, you are rather annoying."

"Fine, Uchiha, but you're annoying, too, with your cocky attitude." Naruto retorted.

Sasuke just ignored him and walked on. "Well, are we going to eat or are you going to whine all day?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "YAY, I GET TO EAT WITH SASUKE!" He cried with tears running out of his eyes.

"Stop being melodramatic," Sasuke said coldly.

* * *

"Sorry," Naruto apologized, but then he noticed that Lee had somehow shaken off the girls and had followed them again.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you. It's just that I was drawn to you from the moment I saw you and I realized that we had met each other before. I have dreams and you appear in them. You still have black hair, but you're different. I was a fanboy of you, actually. Do you have those same dreams, too? I mean, you must have others besides the ones of Itachi. Don't you remember the boy who looks like you-"

Sasuke turned to face him, his Sharingan eyes activated. "Shut up. You _piss me off. _Even looking at you, I feel sick."

"But why? What if these dreams do have a connection? What if it means I _have _met you before, Sasuke?" Lee pressed.

Without warning, Sasuke swung around and punched Lee in the nose, giving him a bloody nose. "Get the hell out of my sight."

"I'm telling the truth here, Sasuke! Why don't you listen?"

"Dreams are just a bunch of nonsense. Take your dreams and your idealistic crap and get the hell out of my sight or else there won't be any mercy from me." Sasuke growled.

Naruto stared at him in shock. Lee ran off then.

"Teme, why'd you hit him?"

"He pissed me off, that's all," Sasuke said coldly. "Besides, dreams are stupid."

"I didn't think you'd get ticked off about something like that."

"Hn, it's just that these dreams are awfully annoying, Naruto. For years, I suffered from them and even from my own family ignoring me in favor of Itachi-"

"Who's Itachi?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"The one I have to kill, Naruto. The one who ruined my life. Never did they stop to think about me. Instead, they always talk about him. They expect me to be just like him." Sasuke said, his fists tightening.

Naruto had never seen Sasuke like this before, and it scared him. "Teme, you don't think I'm a freak even though the village sees me that way."

Sasuke looked at him. "You know what you are, Naruto? You're a human."

Naruto frowned. "Hey, why'd you have to hit him like that? He just mentioned dreams. I mean, I know Lee might be annoying, but to think you hit him of all things!"

* * *

Sure enough, Sasuke's eyes widened as Lee returned with a very unhappy looking Might Guy.

"Sasuke-kun, did you hit Lee?"

Sasuke's fists tightened. "Yes," He said icily.

"Why did you hit my student? You know full well that all children shouldn't fight each other like that."

"Because...he pissed me off, now leave me alone, because you're pissing me off _now_, too," Sasuke spat.

"You could be a little more respectful," Might Guy said.

"I only give my respect to those who've earned it. Come on, Naruto, we're getting out of here."

But Naruto didn't budge.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled, "_Let's go." _

"Teme, I think you should apologize," Naruto said coldly.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment. "_Screw you, idiot." _He spat as he ran off.

* * *

Sakura had witnessed the whole exchange and was both curious and shocked. She watched as he ran off alone into a set of woods that were just outside the school. He sat on a tree stump, looking out.

"I hate them. I hate them all, thinking of me as someone else. I'll show them."

_You are worthless, worthless, little brother. Foolish little brother. All this time, I've been acting as the older brother to you just to test your potential. _

Ghosts of the past whispered in his ears. Sasuke closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears. He didn't want to hear those voices anymore; he didn't want to see them anymore, they were all reminders of a past he wanted to forget more than anything. "Shut the hell up."

"You are worthless, worthless, worthless, worthless! No cares about you, Sasuke."

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, he heard light footsteps. Sasuke whirled around in order to face whoever was there. His eyes widened as he saw her. The girl from yesterday was standing there, looking down at the ground.

Her emerald-green eyes blinked for a few moments. "Sasuke-kun, can I um...sit with you?"

'Another fangirl? Oh, no...' "No. Now go away and leave me alone."

"I saw what happened earlier and I was...concerned. I'm not just a fangirl...everyone else would've laughed it off but I was worried and decided to follow you. I uh...wanted to help you..."

Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes. Wow, the one who cared about him was a fangirl? That was a shocker. Still, he decided to play along with her ruse for now. "Hn, whatever."

The girl took that as a yes and sat down beside him.


	9. Relapse

**A/N:Yup, Lee is Collin. Let's just say that Sasuke has a rather short temper when it comes to his dreams...he hates them with a burning passion. So, Lee may not get along with Sasuke after this, and really, who can blame him? BTW, the Tobi is Obito thing was something rather obvious to me from the start because I watched Fun with Akatsuki where they made an allusion to it. Besides, Tobi is not that far off from Obito...duh. How did Kishimoto expect that to be a plot twist? **

**Chapter 9 Relapse**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Kakashi, there's something wrong with the Uchiha. He slugged my student over absolutely _nothing!" _Might Gai said to his best friend and rival, Hatake Kakashi as the two of them sat in the teacher's lounge. Lee had been crying for a long time now and it was hard to get him to stop. Might Gai knew the boy tried his hardest to make friends, but to think the Uchiha of all people would hit him for no reason...it just stunned his mind.

Kakashi nodded his head, still thinking. That bad habit of ignoring people was still ingrained into him, and it was an annoying habit that Might Gai didn't like. "Ka-ka-shiiiiiii...are you even listening to me?" He stressed.

"Uh-huh..." Kakashi murmured as he continued studying the Icha-Icha paradise book in front of him. "He makes good books...like usual..."

"Kakashi, that's a dirty book!" Might Gai scolded. "Were you even paying attention to a word I said?"

"Yeah...I was..." Kakashi trailed off, looking thoughtful. "Hmm...so Sasuke-kun has a bit of a temper, does he? I'm not surprised at all. After what happened to his family, he's still having a hard time adjusting to being an orphan. No doubt he would take it out on others. I don't blame him for being violent at all."

"But, Kakashi, you don't understand! He should _not_ be allowed to get away with this kind of behavior!"

Kakashi shrugged apathetically. "Kids will be kids. Still, his behavior isn't entirely normal for someone his age. Maybe you should talk to the Third Hokage about this."

Gai nodded. "Lee is currently resting up in the hospital. When I asked the boy why on earth he punched Lee, he said he was pissing him off and that I was pissing him off! Where are his manners, Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed. "It's an after-effect of the Uchiha Massacre, Gai. Do you think anyone will be normal after seeing their loved ones die before their own eyes?" He said, alluding to his past and the ones he had lost.

"Kakashi, you bounced back from it, though. How long do you think it'll take him to bounce back?" Gai questioned.

Kakashi shrugged. "That's for us to see." He made a silent promise to himself to look after the Uchiha, for Obito's sake. He didn't want the last of the Uchiha to wind up dead like his beloved friend. Little did he know that his best friend was not really dead, but he was rather a villain lurking in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Of course, if he had known, then he would have dissuaded his old friend from doing such things in the first place, but Obito was clever at hiding himself in the shadows, so of course he did not know at this particular point in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura Haruno blushed as she was sitting near her one true love, the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. The boy had fallen silent long after she had sat down there. She was lost in her thoughts, thinking of what to say to him. It wasn't often that she saw the village's most wanted boy throw a punch at someone as annoying as Lee. Sakura didn't like him that much, to be honest, but hitting him was a bit much.

"Sasuke-kun...?" she began.

He didn't even look at her. He grunted.

'I'll take that as a yes,' She thought and started to speak then. "Um, Sasuke-kun, Lee-kun is sort of annoying..."

Sasuke smirked. "Yes, he is tremendously annoying. He deserved it, bothering me about those despicable dreams of mine."

"Dreams? Sasuke-kun, what the heck are you talking about?" She asked curiously.

He looked at her with those dreamy onyx eyes of his. "I don't quite know how to explain them to you...I mean they're so odd that they defy rational explanation...they're of a different place or something...I can't really remember them so I usually try not to let them bother me, but that bastard Lee...he really pisses me off!"

There was a look of hatred in his eyes that she had never seen there before and it frightened her. "Sasuke-kun, why are you so cruel now?"

He looked at her in surprise. "I have no one anymore to rely on. I have to abandon my emotions."

"No, you don't have to," She assured. "You can live a happy life."

He looked at her and shrugged. "No way. I used to be stuck in that fantasy world, the world of believing that everything was always going to be okay. But I was awakened from that peaceful illusion...now my eyes are fully open..." His Sharingan activated briefly and she was both awed and scared by the look in his eyes.

"That scares me...your Sharingan scares me, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said before shuddering.

Sasuke grunted briefly before he got up and started to walk off. "Thanks for spending time with you, I feel that was time worth spent. I needed to cool off a bit."

"Sasuke-kun...and just so you know, I don't like Lee-kun that much, so in a way, I felt he deserved it."

Sasuke smirked slightly, but for a moment, Sakura felt like she was seeing his true smile for a moment before he disappeared back into the main area. She knew lunch was nearly over by now and watched forlornly as he approached Naruto again. She didn't know why, but it felt like Sasuke was isolating himself from the rest of the world. She didn't like that feeling.

'Sasuke-kun, please...love the world. You can't live your life with only hatred as your guide,' She thought.

* * *

Lunch passed then and Sasuke was once again bored in class, but he noticed that Iruka called him out in the hallway. Sasuke stood before Iruka, his arms folded in annoyance.

"Why did you call me out here, Sensei?" He said bluntly.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Well, Sasuke, I was told by Might Gai that you slugged Rock Lee in the face because he was pissing you off, in your own words. Is that correct?"

Sasuke shrugged. "More or less. I really don't care what they think, though."

"Sasuke, you can't act like this when you're on a squad team in the future. Ninjas have to work together and cooperate with each other." Iruka pleaded, wishing the boy would get over his hatred.

The boy looked at him and shook his head sadly. "You don't understand how it feels to lose parents-"

"Actually, Sasuke, I understand it. My parents died fighting the Kyuubi."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that moment. "Then that means that the Kyuubi-inside Naruto did that."

Now it was Iruka's turn to look shocked. "Sasuke, who told you about that? No one is supposed to know that Naruto is the demon container of Konoha!" He cried, putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

Unfortunately for Iruka, he had probably shouted the last part a little too loud, for a certain boy was standing in the doorway, staring at them with wide eyes. It was Naruto and it seemed he had overheard every word the two of them had said.

* * *

"Naruto!" Iruka cried, reaching out to his beloved student, but Naruto's blue eyes were filling up with unshed tears.

"Iruka-sensei...everyone hates me. I'm...a freak...a monster!" He cried then as he ran out of the classroom and out the door.

"NARUTO!" Iruka cried. He turned to Sasuke. "Please, go talk some sense into him. You don't hate him, do you, Sasuke? Maybe he's changing you for the better."

"Hn." Sasuke said. Iruka just shook his head as he watched the boy walk out.

* * *

Omake Number 3: Kyuubi's personality (Excerpt from my extremely weird story Blight)

Naruto frowned as he found himself walking down a dark sewer. "Where am I?" He called out.

"You're in my territory!" A voice growled. For some reason, he could hear music playing farther down the dark sewer. As he got closer, he realized that there indeed was music playing. It was some sort of jazz.

He frowned as he walked in front of a cage where a pair of red eyes were watching him, followed by a row of sparkling teeth.

"HI THERE, KIT! YOU'RE NARUTO, HUH?" The beast roared.

"You're Kyuubi...aren't you?" He said slowly.

"THE ONE AND ONLY! I'M ACTUALLY A TRAVELING SUPERSTAR! I LOVE SINGING!" At that moment, the fox stepped backwards a bit to show that he was wearing a suit and a top hat. He also had a microphone with him and he started to sing a weird song.

Naruto started to clap for Kyuubi by the time he was done.

"How was that?" Kyuubi said as he bowed.

"It was...weird, but interesting. So who sealed you in here?"

"The Fourth Hokage...he was jealous of my musical talent." Kyuubi growled, as though it was a bad memory he'd like to forget.


	10. Acceptance

**A/N:Now is the time for the next chapter. Time skip should be in the next two chapters.  
**

**Chapter 10 Reconciliations and time passes **

* * *

Sasuke hurried as he ran through the Academy's playground, desperately trying to find Naruto. He hadn't intended for Naruto to find out he held the Kyuubi within him, but it had slipped out of his mouth so fast that he couldn't control it. He had been deeply ashamed with himself for doing something so brash and foolish.

It seemed Iruka, too, knew of the secret Naruto kept. Thankfully, none of the other classmates had heard them. Thank god, the young Uchiha thought. He focused hard on his chakra abilities, trying to figure out where Naruto's was, until he heard sobs. He looked around and he saw a figure crouched down in the bushes, sobbing hysterically.

Sasuke had recently noticed how his feelings for the boy had begun to transform themselves into something other than hatred and rivalry...it had evolved into something like an urge to have him by his side, to always be there for him no matter what...but those feelings were weak, he didn't really need those disgusting emotions. Like Itachi had said, feelings were worthless things that he didn't need.

'No, Itachi is wrong. I won't let him dictate my entire life,' He thought in determination as he raced towards Naruto. "Uzumaki!" He cried, still preferring to stick to the boy's last name-for now, anyway.

The boy blinked as he heard Sasuke's voice. "Teme, what are you doing here?" His voice was sad, but above all, betrayed. "How could you know something so horrible about me and not...tell me?"

Sasuke looked away from, feeling shame rise up in him for having lied to such a young boy. He really ought to have been blunt with the boy from the start. Maybe that would have saved all the trouble in the future in order to prevent it all from coming to pass. But who knows...Sasuke just knew, somehow, that he wanted this boy to be happy and safe and most of all, not alone like he was.

"Naruto," He began, using the boy's first name for emphasis. The boy looked up. "Naruto, you and I are alike in many ways. We are both orphans without any parents to love us or call our own. It wasn't until recently that I discovered more about you, my rival, my enemy, but now...I think you should know that I _don't _hate you for having Kyuubi in you."

That did it. Naruto's eyes filled with tears. "You really don't hate me?" He mumbled, more tears cascading down his cheeks. The two of them blinked for a few moments before Naruto smiled at Sasuke for the first time, and Sasuke just smirked.

"Teme, why don't you smile?" Naruto asked the raven-haired boy.

"Hn," Sasuke said, "Dobe, I don't really need to smile to be happy."

Naruto sulked and looked away from him. "Teme, it's that sort of attitude that drives people away from you-"

"Which is EXACTLY what I want, Naruto. They give me too much attention. You've seen how the girls attack me. They're all over me, all the time. Why can't they leave me alone, Naruto?" Sasuke said in annoyance.

Naruto frowned. "Teme, I'm envious. I wish I had that many girls all over me."

Sasuke just snorted. "Come on, let's go back to class. Sensei is waiting for us."

Naruto was stunned by the changes in Sasuke's attitude toward him...it was strange, to say the least. Here was the same boy who claimed to hate him with an avid passion, and yet when Naruto looked at him now, there was a mixture of both hatred and anger, but there was an undercurrent of warmth emanating from him that he could detect.

Sasuke walked back in the classroom, ignoring the stares everyone sent him. Their looks intensified when they saw that the class reject was walking beside Sasuke looking happy to be with the dark-haired boy.

* * *

Iruka smiled at Naruto, who smiled back. "I'm glad to see you two are all right."

He watched as the last of the Uchiha sank down in his seat, just ignoring everyone else and tuning them all out. Sasuke had certainly turned out to be an unpredictable student.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at Kakashi and Iruka in surprise. "So, Sasuke Uchiha hit Rock Lee, is that correct?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, and when Might Gai asked him why he did it, he was cold and dismissive. We think it might have something to do with the massacre and the mental scars it's left in his mind."

Hiruzen nodded solemnly. "Is that so? This is sad news. Tell me what you have noticed about Sasuke, Iruka."

Iruka cleared his throat. "Sasuke has been more friendly towards Naruto now and the two of them seem to be friends."

Hiruzen raised a brow. "That's odd indeed. Here I was under the impression that the two of them were enemies," He chuckled. "Children can be quite surprising sometimes."

"Speaking of surprising, he also knew about the Kyuubi inside Naruto," Iruka said. Kakashi and Hiruzen looked at him in shock.

"Who told him that?" Hiruzen said. "I made sure that no one was to disclose that information!"

Kakashi blinked. "Well, he _is _an Uchiha, after all. They have a remarkable knack for discovering things no one else can detect. Maybe he detected its chakra through his Sharingan. I have heard that he's awakened it already."

"This is troubling. Who would have broken the law of silence around Naruto? I want to know who told Sasuke that and why! I would like to see him in my office!" Hiruzen said, angered by the fact that someone had considered his law to protect Naruto stupid.

"Naruto-kun has a friend for the first time, huh? This could turn out to be quite interesting. You know as well as I do that Uchihas can control jinchuuriki with their eyes."

"That could be troubling, too. Surely Sasuke has an urge to kill Itachi."

"That's the other thing I'm worried about," Kakashi said. "If he returns..."

Iruka frowned. "He's not showing too many signs of hatred, except for punching Lee-kun over nothing."

"I'd like it if the two of you kept an eye on the Uchiha in case he displays any more signs of such behavior." Hiruzen said. Iruka bowed and left the office, but Kakashi remained. "Kakashi, you want to look after him, don't you?"

Kakashi nodded solemnly. "Yes, for my fallen comrades' sake."

"Kakashi, you need not worry. Sasuke is still a ninja of Konoha. I'm sure nothing will convince him to rebel against our village."

'What if he does discover the truth about what happened? Will he leave the village?' Hiruzen thought.

Kakashi bowed and left, but then an old man entered.

"Danzo," Hiruzen said icily.

"I heard you mention the Uchiha. What has he done this time?" Danzo said slowly.

"Nothing of importance. What brings you here?" Hiruzen said coolly, knowing full well that this man was someone he had to be careful around at all times.

"The thing is, the Uchiha has been of great interest to me lately."

"Danzo, you are not to harm that child in any way, shape, or form," Hiruzen said coldly.

"You're too soft. I would never hurt him, I would just like to talk to him."

'Sure, that's all he wants,' Hiruzen thought, troubled, 'What is your true motive, Danzo?'

* * *

That night, Sasuke relaxed peacefully, concentrating on his chakra when the masked man returned.

"Hello there, Sasuke."

Sasuke tensed. "What do you want? You told me enough already."

"I just have a question on my mind. What do you think of the Kyuubi?" Tobi said.

"That's none of your concern. Now please leave," Sasuke said coldly.

Tobi snickered at the boy's backtalk. "You're just like your brother."

Sasuke twitched upon hearing that word.

"My, did I touch a nerve there? I'm sorry. But I have to go."

Tobi disappeared, leaving behind a confused Sasuke.

"What the hell does that idiot want? Why does he want me so much?"

Sasuke was troubled.

* * *

Naruto was drifting off to sleep when he found himself in a dark and murky sewer. "Where am I?" He called.

"Right near me!" A deep voice boomed from somewhere farther down the sewer. Naruto followed the voice until he saw a pair of red eyes that looked like blood watching him and a bunch of sharp fangs. "How did you find this place, boy?"

"I dunno..." Naruto shrugged. "So you're the Kyuubi? You're the monster that's inside me."

The beast growled. "I'd prefer it if you didn't call me a monster. What brings a worthless human like you down here?"

"I want to know who sealed you in here with me!"

"The Fourth Hokage." Kyuubi responded. "Why should I tell you anything, brat? Just because you're my container doesn't mean that I'll give you any special favors or anything. I just depend on you to survive, that's all."


	11. Time skip

**A/N:Really short chapter today, folks. **

**Chapter 11 Hermione**

* * *

Hermione frowned as she lay in bed, trying hard to remember the dream she had last night...there was a dark-haired boy in it who had looked a lot like Harry...but there had been a strange air about him...he had spiky hair and dark eyes...his were emotionless...he also wielded a sword and had destroyed Voldemort with ease.

Then he had turned his eyes on her and they were bright red, like blood. She shivered at the emptiness of them...it was like he wasn't even there. She remembered how the boy had addressed in a cold, robotic manner while pointing his sword at her neck.

"_You...who the hell are you, woman?" He said coldly, with a deadly air about him. _

_"Who are you?" She whispered. "What are you?" _

_The boy smirked coldly as the cold steel cut her shoulder, leaving a fresh trail of red crimson. His crimson eyes were full of contempt as he looked at her. "Nothing like you pathetic excuses for ninja...your chakra...is barely even there. How weak are you?" _

_She froze and then whipped out her wand. "Expelliarmus!" She cried, but watched as nothing happened. "No, my magic doesn't work on you?" She whispered. _

_"Girl...your chakra has no bite to it. Ever wonder what it's like to face a true shinobi?" He said as he made a few strange movements with his hands and started to chant something under his breath. Suddenly he opened his mouth. "Katon...Goukakyu no Jutsu." _

_A huge fireball was aimed at her-or at least, she thought it was, until she realized he had scorched the death eaters behind her. He moved like a ghost, she noticed, like he wasn't really there. "What is your name, girl?" He hissed. _

_"Hermione?" _

_"Her-moa-ne? That's a stupid name." He remarked coldly. _

_"H-Harry?" She whispered. The boy blinked. _

_"Who the hell is that? My name is...Uchiha...Uchiha...Sasuke..." _

_"Sas-kay?" She said, but then she felt a pain through her chest as she realized he had just struck her with his sword. _

_"Goodbye, weakling." He hissed in her ear as she fell, dead...the last thing she saw was a snake by his side...white with golden eyes..._

_Then she awoke. _

* * *

The boy had black hair and...red eyes, she remembered. But he had been totally emotionless, unlike the Harry she had known. He had shown no mercy towards her...and above all, his name had been Spatula...no, Sadist...no, Sousuke? It was a bizarre name, that was for sure, and-

"Mione, go to bed." Ron Weasley mumbled.

"Harry isn't dead. He's alive," She whispered. "I know he is, Ron. I saw him in my dreams. He was different...but I knew it was him."

"Mione, he's dead. He cannot come back."

Hermione got up and looked on the muggle computer for something. The results came up and she read them aloud to Ron. "Look...this is a muggle belief...it's called Renascentia in the wizard world...but it's otherwise known as reincarnation. It's the belief that the soul doesn't go on to the afterlife after death but goes into a new body and attains new memories. That means that Harry could have been reborn."

"Reborn? That sounds like nonsense to me, Mione. Give up and get over him, he's dead."

"You've just given up hope, haven't you?" She snapped at him. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that he's gone? He's the savior, he has to come back!"

"Mione, that's a foolish fantasy...let's just go to bed, okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain Uchiha was pouting in his house when he heard a knock at his door...he opened it to see a gray-haired man with a mask on over his face reading a book. He was definitely a ninja...but what was he doing here?

"Morning, Sasuke-kun. My name's Hatake Kakashi and the Third Hokage put me in charge of training you and looking after you."

"Who the hell are you? Get out of my house," He hissed, his Sharingan eyes flashing.

Kakashi nodded in approval. "Good reaction, Sasuke-kun. You'll make a fine shinobi, and for you to already have your Sharingan at this age is superb. Maybe I'll train you later...I'm reading a good book...it's called IchaIcha paradise..."

Sasuke blushed. "My cousin Shisui always read crap like that. Itachi always took it away from him, though."

He disappeared then.

* * *

Years passed and Sasuke grew even stronger, working alongside his rival Naruto. The two of them became extremely close and Sasuke was glad for Naruto's companionship.

Today was the day that they announced the teams for the genins. Sasuke had to admit that he was glad he was finally leaving. The dobe was nowhere in sight, though.

'I wonder where he is,' He thought in boredom before Naruto strode in the doorway, wearing a headband. 'How the hell did he get one? I'm not even going to ask.'

Iruka walked in then and gave a brief but annoyingly maudlin speech. Sasuke tuned him out as he started to split the ninjas off into teams, but wondered absently what team he would be on. 'As long as I'm not with a fangirl...' He thought in annoyance. The girls seemed to be even more zealous today than ever.

"Team 7...Naruto Uzumaki..."

Naruto blinked, wondering also who his teammates would be...

"Hyuuga, Hinata."

Hinata flushed scarlet at the thought of being with her crush. Naruto just blinked.

'Not the shy girl! I wanted Sakura-chan...' He moaned in his head.

"And...Uchiha, Sasuke."

Sasuke face-palmed.

'At least it's not a fangirl."

"Your teacher will be Hatake Kakashi..."

Sasuke mumbled under his breath as a dark aura surrounded him.

"Teme, we're on the same team together-why are you sulking?"

"Kakashi...is evil incarnate..." He whispered, his shoulders shaking.

"Don't be a chicken," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Hn, whatever, dobe, let's go see what this idiot wants-"

"Yo," Kakashi said as he appeared behind them, scaring Naruto silly.

"How did you-"

"Nice insult, Sasuke. Try not to say rude things in front of people when they can hear you. Now where's Hinata?"

Hinata came up shyly. "Um, Uchiha-san and Naruto-kun, let's do our best..."

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"YEAH!" Naruto cried.


	12. Kakashi

A/N:Time for another chapter...wow, thanks to everyone who favorited and alerted this! It is wholly appreciated. Oh, and my updates may not be as frequent as usual. I will do whatever it takes to update-you know me-update extraordinaire. Oh, and to answer the question whether or not the other HP characters will meet Sasuke, I am not certain how that will happen yet. But he will remember things...and he will be quite attracted to lightning. As for why Kakashi suddenly disappears and reappears somewhere else...he got bored and decided to troll all three of them...nonetheless, they are all pretty annoyed with him.

* * *

Chapter 12 Kakashi

Naruto Uzumaki blinked as he regarded his friend and fellow teammate Uchiha Sasuke as he walked behind them all, sulking and muttering things under his breath. There was a dark aura surrounding the Uchiha right now, so he decided not to bother his friend right now while he was angry.

There was nothing worse than an angry Sasuke, he knew. He had observed that in person with the way Sasuke had just coldly punched out Lee and dismissed him like he was nothing. It was unnerving to see his teammate do something that cold and shrug it off like it was nothing.

He paused as he noticed the bluenette was walking beside him, pressing her fingers together and looking away from him-why did she always do that when she saw him, he had to wonder. But he wasn't preoccupied about that now-what concerned him was Sasuke. He seemed quite moody and temperamental today.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you," Kakashi said out loud, earning a fierce glare from the Uchiha, who was blazing with hatred. "I sense a strong hatred emanating from you, Sasuke-kun. _Very _strong hatred."

At this, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up," He growled sullenly, "I'm in no mood to put up with you of all people."

"Too bad, Sasuke-kun. We're now going to be together forever! So can we learn to like each other?" Kakashi said in a falsetto voice.

"Sure, why not. Now go jump off a cliff," Sasuke said dryly.

"My, my, what love we have here," Kakashi said sarcastically as he pretended that he hadn't heard the remarks the boy had made about him. 'Isn't he a happy camper?' He thought before his eyes narrowed. 'I'll have to keep an eye on him. If what the Third Hokage said is true, then that means that he may strike out again if someone gets the better of him. I can't let that happen.'

Sasuke blinked a few times, wondering why their sensei seemed to keep on looking at him in a funny way. The Uchiha unknowingly activated his Sharingan as he looked back at him, and Kakashi's mouth dropped open.

'He activated the Sharingan at his age. That's admirable,' He thought before remembering his own and smiling under the mask, 'Obito, what would you think if you could see him today?'

"Sasuke-teme, why are you looking so grumpy today?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke just glared at him as a response. "Leave me alone," He growled darkly.

However, that didn't work on Naruto. "Teme, you can't scare me with that glare. You seem to be really moody and depressed lately. Do you hate Kakashi-sensei or something?"

By the dark aura surrounding him and the way he cracked his fists menacingly, Naruto nodded mentally. 'Yup, teme definitely hates him.'

"Um, Naruto-kun...I was wondering, could we, um, walk together?" Hinata asked, pressing her fingers together again.

"Why do you press your fingers so much?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata blushed. "I-I-It's a habit, Naruto-kun..." She whispered, and then she fell silent for the rest of the walk.

* * *

Kakashi stopped all of a sudden. "Ok, let's all get to know each other. Tell me about yourselves. Tell me what you like and dislike, your dreams, and all of that other pointless crap."

Naruto scoffed upon hearing that and Sasuke just smirked. 'Heh, he's right about that. I will give the man credit for having some common sense.'

The three of them sat down as Kakashi stood, watching them all with his detached expression.

"U-Um...Hatake-sensei, why don't y-y-you g-go f-first?" Hinata stammered.

"All right. I like things. I'm not obliged to tell you them, though. Now, how about you go first, Ms. Hyuuga?" He said bluntly.

"Um, I-I, uh, have a little sister named Hanabi and we sometimes get into fights, but she's actually p-pretty nice. F-Father can be a l-little strict sometimes but he does care about my well-being. I want to be friends with Naruto-kun and I think Uchiha-san is, well...interesting. I want to be a strong ninja," She said softly.

Naruto looked at her in surprise while Sasuke raised a brow in interest.

"You, next, brat," He said before pointing at Naruto.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto protested. "I like chicken ramen, beef ramen, pork ramen, and miso ramen, but I like all kinds of ramen that Old Man Teuchi produces."

"Is that all he's going to talk about?" Kakashi muttered.

"Hn, you get used to this sort of brainless thing around him," Sasuke huffed.

"Shut up, Sasuke! Anyway, I wanna be Hokage, so everyone in this damned village will give me the respect I deserve, even though I have the Kyuubi in me, I'm not gonna give up! I also love pranks and hate when Sasuke is arrogant!"

Hinata gasped. "N-Naruto-kun, you have the Kyuubi inside of you? I thought the Kyuubi was killed years ago..." She trailed off.

"Nah, he lives inside of me. Pretty grouchy guy," He said.

"Someone needs to be a little less outspoken when it comes to secrets," Kakashi whispered, but Naruto heard and bristled. "You, last, brat."

Sasuke fumed but kept a stoic face. "Dreams are for idiots. The dobe and I are friends and rivals. It doesn't bother me that he has a demon in him. I hate my fangirls and there's someone I have to kill in order to avenge my clan. There's only one thing I like and that's tomatoes. That's it."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "Interesting..." He trailed off. "Well, I think we can begin training tomorrow. See you around!"

Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the three graduate ninja staring at each other in disbelief.

* * *

That night, as Sasuke walked back with Naruto to his house, Naruto finally decided to break the ice. "Teme, why are you so sensitive about dreams?"

The Uchiha blinked. "That's none of your concern, Naruto."

"Sasuke, we're friends. You should tell me everything." Naruto begged.

"I don't even remember half of them. Most of them are so bizarre and strange...there was one I had about a boy with red hair. He had twin brothers or something..." Sasuke trailed off, lost in his thoughts.

Naruto thought he seemed like a different person for a moment, until Sasuke looked at him and shrugged.

"Teme, I have those dreams, too!" He cried, startling Sasuke.

"They're pointless, dobe. Don't dwell on them, all right? Let's go home," He said.

"Um, you're going to your house, without me," Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and walked away, his hands in his pockets.

Naruto just pouted. "Man, teme sure has an attitude problem today."

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he got into his bed that night. He had spent the rest of the day working on his Sharingan, but he had only acquired two tomoe and not three. He wasn't anywhere close to achieving his brother's skill with it. It was almost like he was destined to hate his brother, destined to kill him.

'_Killing is not instanteous like you believe it to be, Harry. You should know better than to indulge in hatred. It will overwhelm your very being and destroy yourself.' _

_"_Shut up," Sasuke hissed. For a moment, he felt like he recognized that voice from somewhere...but where?

He blinked as his eyes slowly closed and he drifted into peaceful repose, but that repose would soon be disturbed by annoying things like dreams. Regardless of how much he hated them, they kept on haunting him no matter what he did.

* * *

Sasuke awoke and found himself in a strange place. His bed was gone, as was his room. He blinked in confusion as the Uchiha studied his surroundings warily. He was lying on a hallway of some sort. There was a cat lying dead on the wall and a message was inscribed on it in weird lettering that he couldn't make out.

Sasuke squinted as he tried to read it, but failed. "_Ittai doko ni iru da?" _He growled.

He blinked as he saw a person come strolling down the hallway. It was a boy with red hair and freckles on his face. The boy stopped as he took in the stranger lying on the floor.

"Hello, mate. Why are you on the floor? Did you fall down or something?"

Sasuke raised a brow. "_Ittai nan da?" _

The boy frowned. "Sorry, what was that? I didn't understand what you said."

Sasuke stood up to his full height and brushed himself off. "Hn, _whatever, dobe. Leave me alone." _

The boy took in Sasuke and looked at him closely. "Who are you, kid? I'm...Rain."

"_Ame? Sore wa orokada. Baka no namae desu." _

"What did you say? You have black hair-it's almost blue. Who are you?"

"_Ore wa Shinobi desu. Sore wa anata ni wa kankei arimasen, baka." _

Sasuke walked off, but as he did, the boy came up to him. "Are you Harry?"

Sasuke frowned at the odd name. "_Hari? Zettai ni hari ga arimasen. Zakkenaiyo." _

With that, Sasuke walked away from the odd boy. He noticed all the odd people in a room looking at him curiously. A black-haired man with dark eyes approached, wearing all black. He seemed to be curious about Sasuke.

"_Itachi." _He hissed.

"Who are you, boy? What's your house and why are you snooping around our classrooms?" The man said darkly.

Sasuke glared at him and activated his Sharingan. "_Hottoite kure." _

The man grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him into a seat.

Sasuke got up immediately, not standing for any of this nonsense. Instantly, he fled. To his surprise, the man didn't follow him. Instead, an elderly man appeared, walking towards the young ninja solemnly.

"Ah, so you're back, aren't you, Harry my boy?"

"_Urusai." _

Sasuke awoke all of a sudden, puzzled and annoyed about his bizarre dream. "Hn, it's probably nothing."

* * *

For years, Dudley Dursley had been quite lonely without his parents. After all, they had loved him. He really missed his cousin, Harry. He had learned his cousin had been murdered by Voldemort. He wished he could see him again.

He had a feeling Harry was alive again. But where?

***1-Where the hell am I?**

***2-What the hell?**

***3-Rain? That's stupid. What a dumb name that is.**

***4-I'm a shinobi. That's none of your business, idiot.**

***5-Hari? I'm definitely not a needle. Don't mess with me.**

***6-Leave me alone.**


	13. Musings

**A/N:Time for another update! Thanks to pinksamurai1012, who credited me on her story, Caged Bird, another Naruto/HP crossover, which is pretty good. **

**Chapter 13 Training**

* * *

Sasuke awoke in his bed after having another odd bout of dreams. He barely, if ever, remembered anything about them at all. The only things he did remember were a castle of some sort (that wouldn't be out of place in some other country besides his own), a white-haired man who looked like the Third Hokage, and a boy with red hair who resembled Naruto to a vast degree. There were other things he remembered, sure, but as soon as he woke up, he forgot them all.

Dreams were pretty useless things in that regard. They weren't really something to be relied on-they were just fantasies his mind concocted to amuse himself while he was asleep. They really didn't mean anything at all...but why was it, why was it that another part of his mind told him another story? Why did it feel like these dreams _had _to be remembered, had to be acknowledged, somehow?

* * *

The Uchiha shrugged it off before looking around. He could've sworn he was being watched again-if it was that suspicious-looking masked man, he was getting a kunai between the ribs. He didn't trust that man-everything about him _screamed _suspicious in one word. But there was no one there, like he'd expected.

His hand relaxed a little, but his kunai still shook in his hand. Sasuke looked around again, wondering why on earth he had become so paranoid lately. He wondered why he was feeling this way lately-he felt odd lately, on edge-somehow. It was as if something was going to try and attack him.

He tightened his fists, cursing his nerves, cursing his paranoia and cursing Itachi-oh, he could hardly _wait_ to see the day when that man got his comeuppance for the horrible deed he had committed. He knew full well that he would definitely kill Itachi. That much was fated to happen.

"Hn, annoying crap. That's what it is to me. It means absolutely _nothing. _Nothing at all." He whispered to himself, but a part of him still was not one hundred percent confident about that shaky assertion he was trying to force himself to believe. His mind was still agitated, on edge. He needed something else that would take his mind off of these stupid, insignificant dreams and hopefully calm his nerves, enough so that he could focus on helping cook something for Diddy's birthday-what the hell was that thought just now?

Sasuke blinked for a long moment, wondering what the heck that thought had to do with him going back to sleep and hopefully having a night bereft of dreams that would involve him waking up covered in sweat. He shrugged. "Hn," He said, knowing full well that if something someone said or did wasn't of any significance, that that was the standard Uchiha phrase to use.

Instead, when he went back to sleep, he dreamt not of castles and ghosts and other kinds of crap, he dreamt of killing Itachi and of beating the crap out of Kakashi, slowly torturing him to death while he pleaded for mercy, and Naruto suddenly no longer wore orange but rather pink. The last dream was a bit more disturbing to him than the previous two, for some reason.

* * *

The morning sun woke him, much to his reluctance. The world was so mind-numbingly stupid that he just preferred to stay in bed rather than venture out into a world of idiots who wouldn't last even a single DAY in the ninja world, but that was just a vacuous and idle fantasy, too.

"Hey, Teme!"

Sasuke was not surprised to see that somehow the dobe had found his way inside his house..._again. _He had learned a long time ago to not ask too many questions about how he did things. "Naruto..." He began, slowly, noticing the dopey grin on his companion's face. "What...are you doing here?"

"Teme, I came to say good morning!" Naruto chirped, so eerily unnatural that it almost scared Sasuke mentally, but outwardly he said nothing.

"Naruto...you do realize that this is my house you're in, don't you?" Sasuke snarled in annoyance, getting thoroughly annoyed by how clueless the boy could be at times.

"Heh, heh...let's just say I threw something at someone and started a prank...and then things escalated quickly...I met this stupid boy named Konohamaru and the two of us started to fight and then I fled from him."

"You dragged him here," Sasuke said, pointing at a young boy who was hiding in a rather obvious disguise; of all things, a rock, "Hn, brat the next time you want to try sneaking around, you might want to try not being an inanimate object that moves."

"Shut up!" The "rock" said as it whipped off its disguise to show a short boy with brown hair and eyes wearing a horribly tacky yellow shirt who looked quite angry. "Hey, you're the Uchiha! Aren't you the number one heartthrob of the village? Show me how you get the girls!" He cried, his eyes glinting in admiration.

"...Hn." Was Sasuke's answer to such a stupid question, "Naruto, kick him out. Then you get out, too. I need to eat alone."

"Teme, you need to have some social time!" Naruto whined, "It's no fun eating alone!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn."

"Is that the only word he knows how to say?" Konohamaru piped up. "Ha, the great Uchiha has speech issues! I'll definitely tell the whole village!"

"Um...Konohamaru...you might want to shut up now..." Naruto whimpered.

"What?" Konohamaru snapped, but shrunk back upon seeing the dark, ominous aura pulsating around Sasuke now as he shot him an Uchiha Death Glare.

"..._Get out." _He growled. Konohamaru shivered and ran out, too terrified of the great Uchiha's wrath to even dare fight back.

"Sasuke...you all right? You seem jumpy today." Naruto said to his friend.

Sasuke blinked for a few moments as he relaxed, realizing one annoyance was gone, but the other was still here to stay. "Hn."

"Answer me!" Naruto demanded.

"...Fine. Stop sticking your neck in where it doesn't belong, Naruto. I'd like to be left alone now." He snapped before glaring at him darkly. Sasuke blinked as Naruto didn't listen. "Naruto, I said-"

"Sasuke-teme, there's no need to act like an ass over nothing! We're teammates now and friends-I'm not gonna let down my friend if he has something on his mind! You didn't give up on me, remember?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke looked away. "Fine," He said darkly, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Let's have breakfast together, dobe."

"I wish you would smile some time, teme," Naruto whispered.

"Hn, smiling makes you look idiotic. That's why it suits you," Sasuke said darkly, causing Naruto to glare at him.

"Teme-" Naruto growled, but Sasuke just smirked and sat down.

"That's the closest thing you'll get from me." He said sarcastically. Naruto just pouted as he walked down the street with him later.

"You ready for training? I got up early so I could kick Kakashi-sensei's butt!" Naruto shouted.

"There's no need to scream things, dobe. I can hear you just fine," Sasuke said in annoyance, "I also liked the part where you said you looked forward to beating him up. I want to kill him as well..."

Naruto backed away from Sasuke, fearful of the dark aura surrounding him. "Sometimes, you scare me, teme." He moaned.

* * *

The ground rumbled all of a sudden, and then they both heard screaming. Instantly, Sasuke took that as his cue, and took off, leaving Naruto alone as a bunch of screaming girls charged around, looking for their elusive Uchiha.

"Where is Sasuke-sama? Sasuke-sama!" One girl crooned.

Naruto spotted Sakura and Ino among the crowd. "Sakura-chan!" He cried.

Sakura just frowned at him. "Ugh, Naruto's near us."

Ino just rolled her eyes. "Pretend he doesn't exist."

Sakura shook her head. Even though he was annoying, to ignore him completely seemed a little too cruel. "Naruto, have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto shook his head. "He took off running...but I don't know where he went."

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and blinked as he realized Hinata had somehow appeared out of nowhere. 'She's fast,' He thought in bemusement.

"N-Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san...is...ahead of us." She said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"Uchiha-san is probably going to wait for our sensei." She said matter-of-factly.

Naruto's eyes lit up as he understood. "Oh, I see. Wait for me, teme!" He cried as he hurried off after him.

* * *

Sasuke frowned. Where the hell was that guy at, anyway? He blinked as he heard a noise behind him and instinctively pointed a kunai at the spot.

"Ah, you found me, Sasuke. You're the first one here. Looks like you didn't waste any time getting here."

Sasuke just grunted and sat as far away from him as he could, brooding in annoyance, while Kakashi just read his perverted novel.

Two hours later, a tired Naruto and a nervous-looking Hinata appeared.

"We just went to the Ramen store and then some of Teme's fangirls attacked us!" He cried.

"They weren't very nice..." Hinata trailed off.

"So, are you ready for the training to start?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke glared at him. "Start the damn training already," He growled.

"You're so cruel, Sasuke-kun!" Kakashi moaned.

* * *

Omake 4: **Sasuke with Orochimaru**

Sasuke stared at the creepy-looking ninja in front of him. "You're saying you want me to join you?" He said.

"Yes," The man said, looking rather disturbingly happy.

"Why?" He said in annoyance.

"You can come hang out with my other friends, make lots of fun and happy memories together and you can meet my pet snake friends!"

Sasuke jumped back upon seeing a few snakes come near him. "Snakes...?" He said, sounding a tad afraid.

"They don't really bite that hard. I was planning to give one to Itachi-kun as a pet, but he killed it and whipped me with it."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, but froze as one came up his leg. Sasuke screamed a very girly scream and ran.

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto, who had just come out of hiding in his huge snake costume, and nodded. A few moments later, there was yet another set of screams and a few cries of "CHIDORI" and "KATON; GOKAKYU NO JUTSU" could be heard halfway across the world.

Orochimaru and Kabuto started to laugh hysterically at their clever prank, oblivious to Sasuke's furious stare.

"You guys...are so...dead..." He growled, his Sharingan eyes activating.

"How cute! He's showing us his angry face! Quick, Kabuto, take a picture for me!"

As Kabuto got the camera and raised it up to take a picture, the thing he got a picture of was of an Uchiha fist colliding with Orochimaru's face and a pissed-off Sasuke glaring at the camera. Naturally, both of them found this quite funny.

"I want to go back to Konoha!" He whined one evening, as they were going to play "Who-gets-to-hide-in-the-snake-pits."

"Oh, but you just got here, my boy! The snakes have taken quite a liking to you! Besides, how are you going to become my pupil if you have this silly fear of snakes?" Orochimaru taunted then as he threw out a poke ball and a purple snake and a black and gold snake appeared.

"Arbok and Seviper can teach you how to love snakes."

Sasuke backed away...again. "No more...please, no more..."

"Time for me to re-enact the Jafar scene from Disney," Orochimaru said as he turned into a huge snake. His gaze turned to a clapping Kabuto and to a horrified Sasuke. "You ready to meet my kiss of death, honeybunch?"

Sasuke screamed in mortal terror as he ran away from the giant snake. When he awoke, poor Sasuke found out he was covered in hives. "Damned...snake-lover...I hate snakes...I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!"

"I thought you hated Itachi," A passing snake said.

"Shut up!" Sasuke howled, flinging the kunai at the snake and missing.


	14. Chapter 14 Training

**A/N:I hope you don't mind if I use your idea of Snape being an Uchiha in my short/longish omake pinksamurai1014. This chapter came out to 40 minutes long...so let's see how long it will take. It might be a bit like canon, so I apologize. I'm just lazy. :D **

**Chapter 14 Sasuke's training **

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha frowned as he was standing with his team mates: Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. He wasn't sure what to expect from their teacher Kakashi, but he didn't like the man. He knew the man had something up his sleeve. Sighing again, he turned to his teacher.

"Hn," He said as he stuck his hands in his pockets, "Will you just show us whatever the hell it is you want us to do already? I don't think the three of us are going to stand here and do absolutely nothing."

"Ah, blunt and to the point, eh, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi said before flashing a cheerful smile at the black-haired boy, who just flashed him a sharp glare. "Ah, I get the feeling you don't like me, Sasuke-kun. Why can't we get along? Like I said before, I could always, always always be your friend!"

"Go burn in hell." Sasuke said coldly.

"Immense, immense, immense hatred is radiating from you," Kakashi said, "Okay," and then pulled out...bells? Sasuke just had to raise a brow at that while Naruto face-palmed and Hinata just stared at him.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei...what are we supposed to do with those?" She asked.

"You're supposed to take them from me," Kakashi said matter-of-factly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You think we're like five years old or something?" Sasuke said sarcastically. "You act a lot like that guy from my dreams, you think everyone's a fool."

"What dreams?" Kakashi said before looking at Sasuke in interest.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke in curiosity. "What dreams, teme? I thought you said you didn't want to talk about them."

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said. Immediately Sasuke regained his composure and everyone's gazes returned to Kakashi.

"So come at me with all you've got. Show me what true ninjas you are. You could start about now..." Kakashi said.

Then just like that, Sasuke quickly disappeared and Hinata followed as well, while Naruto just stood there. "Oi, Sasuke-teme, don't leave without me! Sasuke-teme's a coward! Why are you hiding?" He cried.

"That's what ninja do, stupid," Sasuke said under his breath.

"Ah, looks like you're first, Naruto," Kakashi said while looking at him in boredom. "So, what are you going to do? Do a sexy jutsu on me?"

'Actually, that might not be a bad idea,' Sasuke thought, 'He is a pervert.'

Naruto noticed Kakashi was eating something. "Kakashi-sensei, why the hell are you eating during a battle?"

"I know there's not much to expect from you. The loud and obnoxious ones almost always stick their feet in their mouths. Show me what you've got, Naruto-kun," He said and then just like that he pulled out a book and started to read.

Naruto's fists tightened. Once again, someone was underestimating his abilities or not seeing him as worthy of their respect, just like every villager did when they glared at him with hatred. 'Kakashi-sensei's distracted. He's eating and reading a book. I'll definitely kick his ass.'

As if he read his mind, Sasuke shook his head. 'That idiot. He's obviously up to something. He's just pretending to read. Naruto definitely won't know what hit him.'

'Naruto-kun, hang in there,' Hinata thought. She knew better than to make a sound, after all her father Hiashi had taught her in order to be a good ninja, you had to be quiet and she figured since she did that, she would make for a good ninja. Besides, since both she and Sasuke had the Sharingan and Byakugan, that would make it quite hard for enemies to hide from them. 'I wonder if the two of us can make a team,' She thought before looking over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun-" She began, but then Sasuke placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, don't make any noises," He said, "We need to stay hidden."

"Okay," Hinata whispered.

Naruto pulled his hands together and made a few seals. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He cried and a bunch of shadow clones appeared.

Sasuke raised a brow in surprise. 'How'd he figure out how to do that? I thought for sure he was an idiot who couldn't produce that many clones.'

'Amazing, Naruto-kun,' Hinata thought. Her admiration for the boy grew even more.

"Not bad, Naruto-kun," Kakashi drawled.

The clones all jumped on Kakashi, but much to their surprise, the clone of Kakashi disappeared.

"Wait, he's able to do that technique, too?" Naruto cried.

"Of course..." Kakashi said.

"But how?" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto," He said, "I have the Sharingan, so I, too, can see whatever move you make."

"Damn it!" Naruto yelped. "That's called cheating!"

'Idiot,' Sasuke thought. 'That's not cheating, it's called talent. And how the heck did he get his hands on a Sharingan, anyway?' He decided there was probably a gruesome story behind that and so decided not to broach the subject. He had heard stories about how his ancestors had been brutal and gouged out each other's eyes in order to replace their own. He wasn't quite sure, why though.

* * *

Itachi had only told him a bit about the history of the Uchiha clan before Mikoto had silenced Itachi, telling him a child like Sasuke didn't need to hear such dark talk. Sasuke hadn't cared one way or the other, in fact he had been fascinated as a young kid, but now he just didn't care.

He frowned as he activated his Sharingan. 'There's Kakashi-sensei,' He thought. Now he could track the man. He was fast, he gave him that, but having just one Sharingan wasn't enough. Sasuke was above him because he had two.

He watched as the real Kakashi darted out behind Naruto and popped every one of his clones as Naruto watched in surprise.

"I think it's about time you had a taste of your own jutsu," Kakashi said and then a bunch of Kakashi clones appeared and attacked Naruto. "How's this, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. Sasuke found himself getting a little ticked off, but decided to hold it. 'The dobe can handle it on his own,' He thought.

'I want to help Naruto-kun,' Hinata thought.

An idea was forming in Sasuke's mind. He turned to Hinata and noticed that she was thinking, too. Sasuke looked at her for a few moments, and then they nodded. Apparently, she understood what he was thinking.

"Amazing how I can eat and beat you up at the same time, eh, Naruto-kun," Kakashi said as he punched Naruto in the face, or what he thought was Naruto as the clone exploded. The real Naruto flew behind him and hit Kakashi in the chest, which took him aback. Kakashi went flying several feet before he got back on his feet.

"Not bad, Naruto-kun."

"I think I got one of the bells!" Naruto cried.

"Not so fast," Kakashi drawled.

Suddenly Naruto realized he'd activated a trap so he went flying up into a tree. Then he was tied up with a rope. "Aw, man! How come this has to happen?"

"Because you're an idiot," Kakashi said. 'Now where can the other two be hiding?'

"Look," Sasuke whispered, "Hyuuga, since we both have eyes that can detect the flow of chakra and copy moves, that means Kakashi won't be able to hide from us. That means no matter where he hides, the two of us'll see him. That means we'll team up. We can either do this one of two ways: we can attack him at once, which wouldn't be very smart, or I can distract him and you can grab the bells while he's distracted."

Hinata frowned. "You mean like I can do one of the palm attacks?"

Sasuke nodded. "That would be good. As long as you block his chakra, he won't be able to do any attacks, and as far as I'm concerned, two Sharingans can clearly outmatch one."

"How do you think he got his Sharingan, Uchiha-san?" Hinata whispered.

"I dunno," Sasuke said, "But that's a story for another time. All right."

Sasuke formed a few seals. "Katon, Gokakyu no Jutsu!" A huge fireball came out and nearly hit Kakashi, who dodged.

"That's a surprising feat at your age," Kakashi praised as the Uchiha appeared in front of him, ready to fight. Hinata took that as her cue, and vanished. The Uchiha threw a kunai at him and the two of them started to fight.

'This is good,' Hinata thought. Her eyes darted to Naruto. Naruto nearly spoke when he saw her, but decided to close his mouth.

"Sasuke-kun, you're good." Kakashi said.

"I can definitely kick your ass, you pervert," Sasuke said, launching a few kicks on him, but he was shocked when Kakashi dodged them and sent him flying but Sasuke managed to regain his footing. He tried another fireball attack and sighed upon seeing him imitate his move.

"Not that I'm surprised, you have it, too." He said darkly.

"Sasuke-kun, just because you have two Sharingans, does not mean you're better than I am. I've had mine for a longer time, so I understand it better."

'Crap,' Sasuke thought in his mind.

Kakashi disappeared. Sasuke looked around. 'Where is he?' He thought.

Naruto noticed that the ground was rumbling. "Sasuke, he's right below you!" He cried.

"Thanks," Sasuke said and then he jumped on top of the tree just as Kakashi was about to grab him.

"Well, what do you know? The loudmouth served a purpose after all. And to think I was going to attack you."

Kakashi started to prepare another attack and so his back was turned. Hinata saw this as her chance and activated her Byakugan and got ready to do one of the Gentle fist techniques. She got in close and pressed her hand against his back, which deprived him of some of his chakra. She managed to snatch one of the bells from his hand.

"What the-" Kakashi said, upon feeling like some of his chakra had been drained from him. He flinched again upon feeling another attack hit him. 'Not bad. She really isn't the loser of the Hyuga clan. She shows promise,' He thought as he lay there. 'She's not bad.' "Hinata-chan, you're pretty good."

"Ah, I see," His eyes flitted from Sasuke to Hinata, "You two were conspiring against me, weren't you?"

"Hn, we just have to win," Sasuke said.

"Way to go, Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke grunted.

"Hey, I just saved your ass." Naruto cried. "IS that how you thank your friend?"

"Whatever," Sasuke said dismissively.

"Ah, but I'm afraid you two are going to lose," Kakashi said as he threw another kunai at him, which Hinata saw and did a few rotation techniques to counter. He was surprised yet again. She wasn't very good at it unlike her cousin so it wasn't long before they hit her.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto-kun, I'm okay," Hinata said, even though the kunai were stuck in her.

Sasuke cursed as he got ready to attack Kakashi again.

"Ah, looks like it's just you and me now, Sasuke-kun. Shall we dance?"

"Never," Sasuke said coldly.

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to figure out how to escape the ropes. He was surprised when Hinata tossed him a kunai.

"Naruto-kun, use this to break free," She said.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Hinata!" He cut the ropes.

He unleashed some clones and attacked him.

"I won't fall for that trick again," Kakashi announced as more clones of him appeared and attacked the Naruto clones.

Sasuke smirked. He couldn't hide from it. "Naruto, the real one is over to the left!"

"Okay!" Naruto cried. Then he hit the real Kakashi and at that moment he was able to snatch the other bell.

"Damn, you guys are tough. If only we had Haruno," Kakashi panted.

All three genin were quite worn-out from their battle.

"Impressive," Kakashi said, "You were quite fierce, Sasuke-kun."

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed.

"You always hate me, don't you?" Kakashi taunted.

Naruto passed out on the spot and so did Hinata.

"Well, it seems Hyuuga and Naruto-kun have overused their chakra. Hinata overused her chakra. She's quite good at it, though."

"Hn, what do you expect? The Hyuga are considered a rival to the Uchiha. They're just as good as we are at manipulating chakra." Sasuke said.

"Well, you all pass. You're all genin now."

"What do I do with the unconscious ones?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Well, you'll have to wake them up. It's nearly lunch, so let's eat."

Sasuke glared at the lunches he was holding. "As long as you haven't injected them with any sort of poison."

"Now what would make me do that?" Kakashi said innocently. 'Damn, he's sharp. He lets nothing get past him. Still, though, he's quite arrogant.'

"I must say I'm impressed with all three of you," He said later on after they'd all woken up. "As a reward, you all get to eat. But let me tell you something; it's not easy being a genin."

"Teme, you and I worked well together!" Naruto said.

"Hn, it's too bad you decided to die on us." Sasuke taunted.

"Shut up, I didn't die! I just passed out!"

"Same thing," Sasuke said.

Hinata giggled. "You guys really are friends."

"Well now...shall we get started?" Kakashi said. "Let's go see the Hokage and get our missions."

"What will we be doing first?" Naruto yelped. "Saving royalty?"

"That would be fun. I bet we'll be doing yard work," Hinata deduced.

"Ah, you and Sasuke never miss a thing." Kakashi praised. "No nothing exciting. Maybe we'll get a bunch of milk. Milkkkk..."

Naruto stared at him like he was insane. "Why do you like milk so much?"

"Milk is awesome! Don't you think so, Sasuke-kun-"

"Go away," Sasuke said coldly. "By the way, don't even tempt me with a Klondike bar because I hate them."

* * *

As they went to the Hokage's office, Naruto was unsurprised to see a certain brown-haired boy standing there. His face paled the second he saw Sasuke and he hid behind the Hokage.

"My I see you passed, Naruto." The third Hokage said.

"I'm happy to say they beat the crap out of me," Kakashi said.

"Only you," Sarutobi chuckled. "Now to get to your mission."

"Are we going to do something exciting?"

"Nope, I'm afraid you'll have to walk dogs."

Naruto's face fell. He was the only surprised one.

"Hn, dobe, did you really think we'll be heroes right away? We have to do menial work before we do the good stuff."

"Right, Sasuke, how'd you do with your teammates?" Sarutobi asked.

"We worked together," Sasuke said stiffly. "It wasn't too bad, but I'm not going to do it again. The dobe is too weak to be with me." Then he stuck his hands in his pockets and pretended Sarutobi hadn't said anything.

'Typical Uchiha attitude,' Sarutobi thought as he handed them their mission.

* * *

**Omake number six: What it would be like if Sasuke was at Hogwarts. **

Sasuke happened to receive a knock on his door one day and it was the Third Hokage, holding a letter for him. "What the hell is this?" Sasuke said.

"I dunno...it's a letter from a place called Hagwarts...I don't know...they said they wanted to see you..."

"Hmm..." Sasuke studied the letter and realized he couldn't read it. "What the hell does this say? It's not even in Japanese."

"Oh, it's in English."

"What the hell's that?" Sasuke said darkly.

"It's from another country," Sarutobi said.

Instantly, Sasuke's eyes activated and then he was able to make it out.

"Mr. _H _Potter, Village Hidden in the Leaves. Dear Mr Potter, we are pleased to tell you that even though we thought you were dead, we are pleased to have found you again, so we cordially invite you to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. P.S. If your uncle prevented you from getting this, you can go ahead and torture him. Signed, Minerva McGonagall."

Sasuke's brow raised. "Are you sure this isn't some kind of trick?" Frowning, Sasuke glared at the letter before he burned it to shreds. "Hn, I'll pass. I have no interest in it."

"You have no choice, Sasuke-kun."

"But this Mr. H Potter isn't me." Sasuke protested.

"Actually..." Sarutobi began quietly. "You can just say you're a long-lost cousin of his." Sarutobi had been friends with Dumbledore for a long time and he often found himself wondering if the boy was the reincarnation of Harry Potter. It was eerie how similar they were; both survivors of a massacre, both had black hair, both without any parents...

Sasuke wrote a new letter saying, "_Dear Minerva McGonagall?, I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about. I am not this Mr. H Potter, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm definitely not magic or anything of the sort. I'm a ninja and I don't believe in that bullcrap, so please don't send me any more of that spam. I have no interest in this sort of thing, so you can forget about trying to drag me here. -Sasuke Uchiha." _

* * *

Minerva's eyes widened as she read the letter. "Albus...is this really Harry Potter's writing? It's in Japanese."

"Maybe," Dumbledore said. "No, it definitely isn't. So Mr. Uchiha doesn't want to come. We'll have to force him to."

After receiving a long and scary letter from Dumbledore, (who could be quite scary when he was ticked off) threatening to divulge all of Sarutobi's secrets; such as that he was a secret addict to Icha-Icha Paradise, liked to stalk everyone with his crystal ball, and his worst secret was that he harbored a crush on Tsunade, he gave in. 'How the hell did he know this stuff?'

"Okay, Sasuke-kun, you have no choice but to come. You're coming with us, too, Naruto."

"What?" Naruto cried. "Why me?"

"Yay," Sasuke said dryly. "Just like going to the circus. There'll be lots of clowns and elephants and lions and tigers."

"We're going to the circus!" Naruto cried, comically missing the point.

"Yep, we're going to the circus. A circus of clowns and wizards."

There was a ninja who escorted them to a weird place where everyone else looked at them.

* * *

"This is Diagon Alley." He said.

"_Diagon no Michi? Ittai wa nan desu ka?" _

_"Sore wa okashii desu ne? Tanoshimi mashite ka!" _Kakashi cried, as he disappeared.

"What the hell are we supposed to do, Naruto? We're stranded in a bizarre place. I have no idea what to do." Sasuke said.

The thirteen-year old looked over at his companion, who shrugged.

"Look, there's a candy store!" Naruto cried.

"Don't even mention candy," Sasuke said darkly.

The first place they went to was a robe shop, but since there was a translation error, Sasuke wound up with robes that were too long for him.

"I'll have to have one with my symbol on it," He said.

She waved her wand and it was there. "Very well."

"Not bad ninjutsu."

"It's called magic." She said.

He wasn't surprised when he saw a blond come near him. "Who are you?"

"A ninja," Sasuke said, so it was obvious.

"I didn't even think they existed. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Not the brightest crayon in the box, are you?" Sasuke retorted.

"I'll have you know I'm a pureblood wizard, so you shouldn't insult my family like that. Didn't your father raise you with better manners than that?"

"My whole family is dead, so I'd rather you not say things like that."

"That's too bad. How?" Malfoy pressed.

"They were all murdered except me. I witnessed the whole thing."

"That's too bad," Both Malkin and Malfoy said.

"So this train supposedly exists...what kind of genjutsu is this?"

"Okay...let's go...1...2!"

BANG! Both Sasuke and Naruto hit the wall face-first. One of Naruto's clones did.

"Got any better ideas?" Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Naruto did a few seals and Sasuke put his hands to the ground and focused his chakra as the sound of chirping birds could be heard as the Chidori roared in his hands.

Naruto did the same as the Rasengan formed in his hands. Everyone watched as Naruto and Sasuke charged at the wall, shouting their respective attacks.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

* * *

Instantly, the wall burst open to show a train, while everyone on the train and off the train stared at them in disbelief.

"Mommy, look there's a hole through the wall!" A red-haired girl said to her mother.

"That was impressive magic." She said.

But Sasuke and Naruto both ignored them. As Naruto and Sasuke boarded the train, they had odd looks thrown at them, probably due to the fact that they were Asian. Sasuke's glaring didn't help. As they sat down, Naruto whined, "Why do we have to wear these? They're not even orange."

"Keep your usual outfit, dobe. That'll let everyone know you're a walking clown." Sasuke snapped.

Sasuke kept his ninja outfit on and his headband. "Besides, it's all black. It'll pass."

"You know, what if I stain these outfits with ramen?" Naruto complained.

The door opened and two-red headed boys appeared. "You into pranks?" One said.

"Definitely!" Naruto cried.

"Who's the grumpy guy beside you? I'm Fred and this is George." They introduced. "Fred and George Weasley."

Both of them didn't notice how Sasuke's fists were curling in rage. "Weasley? Like as in...weasel..._Itachi...kono Yaro!" _

_"Sasuke, ochitsuite, ochitsuite! Itachi wa koko ja nai!" _Naruto said.

"_Datte, ano namae wa itte! Itachi wa koko da!" _Sasuke's Sharingan kicked in and he looked all around. "_Doko ni iru da?" _

"What are you speaking, a different language?" One said.

The other turned to Naruto.

"I do the best pranks in Konoha."

The twins' eyes glinted at that moment. "I think...the three of us will get along beautifully. Who's that?"

"That's teme, or Sasuke-teme. He's always grouchy. Pay him no mind."

"You remind me of the Boy-who-lived. Unfortunately, he didn't make it. He died."

"So would that make him the boy who died?" Naruto said stupidly.

They both burst out laughing.

"Not a bad joke."

A younger redhead appeared. "Who's this?"

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, I guess I can tell that, but do you need to yell so loudly?" Ron said.

"Hmph!" Naruto cried. A brunette followed.

"Who are all of you?"

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Don't you have an attitude? You're Naruto, the newbie here. You guys are from another country."

"Hn, _yowamushi. Kimi wa chakra ni doko ni iru da?" _

"Teme, stop insulting them in Japanese!"

"I don't like him very much," Ron whimpered.

Sure enough, a giant man appeared and said, "Are you Harry?"

"No." Sasuke said coldly.

They went on boats.

"Teme, why can't we use paddles? What happens when we sink?"

"Can you shut up and stop asking stupid questions!" Sasuke growled.

He noticed the little kids on either side of him flinch. "Look at them. They don't even know how to kill. This is a waste of time."

As they arrived, a witch approached. "You are the new transfer student...Har..er, Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

"Yep," Sasuke said. Upon seeing the great Uchiha stare, she shrunk back. IT was at level 10.

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

Naruto waved at everyone as he got up. Sasuke could see that blond boy laughing his ass off at him, and Sasuke glared at him. The boy paled and looked away. "Score number one for Sasuke Uchiha." He said to himself.

"_Hmm..quite stupid, aren't we? But you have a demon sealed inside of you and you're determined to get respect. You have a lot of potential inside of you. You are quite brave, some could even say foolhardy." _

_"_Gryffindor!"

"Uchiha, Sasuke!"

All of the girls looked up as the mysterious Uchiha survivor walked up.

"He's so cute!" Parvati shrieked.

"I'd like to marry him!" Lavender cried. Even Pansy Parkinson was looking on in awe.

"Isn't he dreamy?" She cooed.

Luna said, "He looks like a jerk." She was jabbed in the ribs by Parvati.

"What do you think of him?" Hermione said.

"He seems like an arrogant pri-"

"Ron!" Hermione said.

_"My, aren't we intelligent. Yes, this is a mind that never misses anything. You are cunning, too. You're only loyal to yourself because you fear you will be betrayed again like you were all those years ago. You're an orphan. I see...someone close to you betrayed you...and you wish to right that wrong. Even if it takes you down a dark path, you're determined to have your revenge. But I see...there's also a deep good inside of you. You have a bravery and dedication to the person beside you." _

_"Very well then...SLYTHERIN!" _

People whispered. "I figured he was the type. Why does Slytherin always get all the good guys?" They cried_._

Snape looked over at the dark-haired boy. 'Ah, the Uchiha clan, my old family.'

"So, Teme, what'd you think?"

"It was stupid."

"You're supposed to stay with your relatives."

"Who are you, telemarketers?" Petunia said.

"No, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, your supposed cousin-relative-brother-nephew. Don't ask why. Some idiots from the Magical World wanted me here."

"Ah, so you hate them. Come on in, I just made tea."

Then just as they were about to have tea, Sasuke woke up.

"What a bizarre dream...I barely remember any of it. Wizards, how weird. It means absolutely nothing."

1-NTAS references, anyone.

...weasel as in Itachi. Where the hell is he? He's here.

3-Sasuke, calm down. He's not here.

. Where the heck is your chakra?

Alley? Where the hell are we?

they said Itachi.

, isn't it? Well, enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15 Connections

A/N:Time for the next update. I hope you all enjoy it. My newest story should be coming out once I finish Second Chance. This one'll be an interesting twist on self-inserts. ^^

Chapter 15 Connections

* * *

Hermione frowned as she found herself in an odd location. She was in the middle of what looked like a park. Before her were two young boys playing. One looked to be much older than the other, with long black hair that he kept pulled back in a ponytail. Both were wearing a shirt with an odd symbol on the back.

The younger one had onyx eyes that were playful and happy and his hair spiked up in the back. Hermione recognized him as a younger version of the dark-haired boy she'd met before. She couldn't help it, she let out a gasp. "H-Harry?" She stammered.

The boys ignored her. They seemed to be talking about something.

"Now, otouto, you can't be foolish when it comes to using kunai. I'll hit the target and show you how. You have to promise me that you won't mess up." The older one said, before patting the younger one's head, who nodded.

'What does otouto mean?' She thought.

"Okay, Nii-san, I'll do my best!" The boy said before smiling a pure, honest smile, so different from the ruthless smirk on his face in the previous dream. The two of them laughed and played with each other as they competed against each other and Hermione watched in fascination as the older brother picked up the little one and carried him on his back.

"Now, otouto, don't let yourself be troubled by those dreams any longer. They're just dreams and they don't mean anything." The older one said.

The younger one pouted. "But Itachi-niisan, if I ignore them, they become worse. It feels like I have to remember them."

The older one sighed. "Don't worry about it. Even if past lives do exist, they don't matter. What matters is the present, who we are now. The you you are now is all that matters to me, otouto. Now don't be so anxious."

The younger one pouted again. "Father said he'll watch me do a fireball jutsu!"

"That's great that you can do something like that! You'll make a fine shinobi, otouto."

"You think so? Even as great as you, Niisan?"

A strange look spread across his face. "It's possible. You have great potential, otouto. Don't worry about those insignificant dreams."

The boy smiled as the two of them walked away from her, laughing and playing. Hermione didn't know what to think. What was a jutsu, who was this otouto, and why was this boy who looked so much like Harry so different? Was this really who Harry was now?

* * *

Her mind adrift with questions, she drifted through another set of memories, those being one of her least favorite ones: Harry's death at the hands of Voldemort.

She could see him standing there, his green eyes filled with determination. "_I have to go, you two. It's for the best." _

_"No, Harry, you can't leave us!" Ron cried. "I can't live without you!" _

_Harry smiled faintly. "Having you guys as friends was probably one of the best things that happened to me in my short, miserable life. Maybe we'll meet again. When that time comes, I hope I can honestly see you guys again...I have a feeling we will meet again." _

_"No, Harry!" Hermione moaned. _

_Harry just smiled at her and dove in front of Ginny Weasley, taking an Avada Kedavra that was meant to kill her. Ginny screamed and cried as she saw her love die before her very eyes. _

_"I'll be all right, Ginny..." He said as he died, a smile on his lips. Then Harry Potter was gone. _

* * *

Hermione knew then that Harry had gone into that battle prepared to die and he knew he would have died. He was so amazing that she still couldn't believe he was gone.

"What's going on?" She asked herself. "Who is Harry now? Who is that boy I keep on seeing?"

She frowned as she noticed blood pouring out from a corner. No matter where she went, the blood kept on increasing. She heard sobbing and screaming from somewhere...but then she heard the heartbreaking wailing in another language that still broke her heart.

"_I don't want to be alone! Itachi, why? Why?" _

Then she awoke, her mind full of odd thoughts. "What a bizarre dream...I barely remember anything of it. Who are you now, Harry? What sort of life are you living now?"

* * *

Sasuke blinked for a few moments as he sat in his room, practicing some of his jutsu. Had someone been talking about him just now? He wasn't sure who it was, but it had just been a random thought that had flittered across the Uchiha's mind.

"Whatever," He said dismissively as he shrugged the silly thought off. "Deja vu and the sort are nothing but fantasies."

For some time now, he'd been wondering if perhaps reincarnation was possible, and such speculations often led to him thinking over who he might've been in a past life...but usually he refused to think any further. He knew there were little things, such as when Itachi had murdered his whole family, the heartbreak had been so achingly familiar...like it wasn't the first time he'd lost parents...or even how he'd mentioned to Kakashi about a teacher who was arrogant...where the hell did these thoughts come from, and what was their significance?

The Uchiha frowned as an odd look crossed his normally stoic face. "Hn...maybe all of these feelings are just left over from that man's genjutsu that he put on me that night so many years ago...that's probably the reason why." He decided and thus he settled the matter in his mind, for now.

* * *

But he would eventually remember some things. For even if Sasuke Uchiha were to remember that he was once Harry Potter, he would _not_ change his viewpoint of himself. For while Harry Potter had been a hero and a savior, Sasuke was fated to walk a different path. He was walking the path of an avenger, not a hero.

Sasuke was no hero. He was far from that, and he knew it. Heroes were nothing more than fantasies told to children. Shinobi certainly _weren't_ heroes. Sasuke was headed for a dark destiny, and he'd known that ever since that night. He was fine with it. As long as that man paid for his crimes, nothing else mattered to him.

Maybe, just maybe, Naruto mattered enough...for him to forget about hate. Maybe, but the Uchiha dismissed that feeling. "No...revenge is my only purpose for existing."

He grinded his teeth together and stared at his reflection in the mirror as a two-tomoe Sharingan appeared in his eyes, though for a moment he could've sworn he had...glasses?

'What the hell? I have perfect eyesight-have to in order to use the Sharingan,' He thought to himself. 'That would be really dorky. I'd look like Shino.'

Frowning, the Uchiha knew there was another trivial mission for them to do today, if you could even call it that. 'More like menial labor,' He deadpanned, chuckling at how naive Naruto was to believe that they would actually be given real missions right away.

Of course they would have to wait a while for them to receive real missions. The key here was waiting, something of which the dobe had trouble doing, he noticed. The dobe had been whining, sure, over the past couple days, but how much good was that going to do?

They all were stuck with their missions and they had no choice but to accept it, regardless of what happened. Frowning then, he studied his reflection for a bit, noticing the scars he'd been getting on his hands from practicing with his shuriken. He still wasn't good enough.

Who was he kidding, he'd never be as good as _his brother_...his fists tightened, best not to think about such things now, he reasoned. He had a more important goal to focus on, which was completing these missions and getting rid of these stupid dreams.

* * *

"I wonder how Sasuke's doing," Itachi said to Kisame.

Kisame looked at him in annoyance. "You always talk about him."

"He's my little brother Kisame, of course I would. I just wonder how strong he's become. When he was younger, he was plagued by nightmares."

Kisame grinned sadistically. "I bet your massacre gave him even more nightmares...and I'm surprised as to why you let him live. I'm sure the order was to kill all the Uchihas."

"That's none of your business, Kisame," Itachi said coldly.

Kisame just shrugged his shoulders apathetically, not really caring what Itachi thought of him prying into his past. "Just curious as to why a _loving_ older brother would deprive his brother of any family."

Itachi shrugged, imitating his gesture. "I had no choice. If I could have had a better choice, I would have done something different."

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto get clawed to death by a cat that they had to rescue. This was by far one of the most boring missions yet. Sasuke was unexcited about these missions. The only one who really was was the dobe and even that was fading fast.

So he was unsurprised when the dobe yet again threw a temper tantrum over their tedious missions, only to get turned down again and be given another mission, which was to walk a dog.

"These missions aren't that great, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whined.

"We know they suck. I had to go on sucky missions too, but there was always this certain whiny loser who showed up late all the time and said he helped out old ladies and conveniently forgot about the time..."

"Ah, so you're acting like he used to?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Yep," Kakashi said, "If only he were here today."

"Here? Couldn't we meet him?" Naruto said innocently. "Old ladies are nice...I like to help them out too!"

"He's dead, Naruto," Kakashi said softly.

Sasuke stared at him in slight surprise. 'This is...interesting. Does the team-mate have anything to do with his Sharingan, I wonder?'

Perhaps there was an answer lurking behind that mask of Kakashi's. Little did Sasuke know he would receive those answers sooner than he expected to have them.

* * *

Sasuke was unsurprised when two of his worst fangirls decided to tag along with him on his way home...Ino and Sakura, both arguing over who should have been on his team.

It was at times like this, Sasuke thought as he walked moodily, growing even _more_ irritated with their constant bickering, that he wished he had earplugs.

"Sakura-chan, you shouldn't think of yourself as someone so special! Sasuke-kun should be on my team, right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," was all Sasuke had to say to such a stupid question.

"Specify!" Ino cried. "Me or Sakura? Which one of us would be better suited for your team?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, tell me...please...would I be allowed?"

"Hn."

* * *

He ignored them until their bickering became so annoying that it woke up a certain someone who had previously been asleep in a tree. It was Shino.

"I see the girls are as noisy as they ever were...you mind keeping it down?"

The girls flinched upon seeing him. Then they both backed away from them and took off, apparently too afraid of Shino to say anything else.

"Girls are annoying...ah, Uchiha Sasuke. Wherever you go, girls follow, am I right?"

"Yes," Sasuke said darkly, "If I could use a jutsu to get them off this damned planet, I would."

"Ah...that would be nice." Shino said as the two of them walked in blissful silence.

"Hn, why are you with me?" Sasuke demanded.

"I just felt like taking a walk with my bugs. They were eager for some fresh air." Shino said.

Sasuke just nodded matter-of-factly, acting like that didn't bother him in the slightest. "Hn."

Shino stopped all of a sudden. "Uchiha, I've heard that you are friends with Naruto."

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"When did this happen? I'm intrigued to know..." He said softly.

Sasuke just blinked. "Hn. That's a secret."

"I see..." Shino pushed his glasses up his face again. "So, until we meet again...goodbye."

Sasuke just repressed a shiver. "What the hell is that jerk's problem?"

He ran into Shikamaru, too.

"Ah, if it isn't the genius Uchiha. Where are the girls?"

"Gone. Shino chased them away," Sasuke said briefly.

"Not much of a talker, huh? I'd rather kick back and relax." Shikamaru said before stifling a yawn. "How do you deal with Uzumaki? I bet he's a real hassle."

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"How do you?"

Sasuke just shook his head. "We're going to be walking a dog tomorrow. That's our mission," He said slowly, "What idiotic choices."

Shikamaru said, "I feel your pain. Unfortunately, we're only genin, so we don't matter much yet. See you around."

* * *

Sasuke just frowned as he walked back home...only to be surprised as a footfall sounded behind him. Whirling around, he found himself face to face with Tobi.

"You again...what do you want now?" Sasuke said coldly.

"You are curious about Kakashi Hatake, aren't you? I'm sure I can tell you about his past."

Sasuke glared at him. "I don't trust you...you know. I've told you a million times to get out of my sight."

"You are still a mere child now, Sasuke-kun. Perhaps you remember someone by the name of Uchiha Obito? That is the one from whom Kakashi got his Sharingan. He died years before you were born, but he was team mates with Kakashi."

"Obito...I have heard that name before...I think Mother and Father said he was an outcast among the Uchiha."

"That is correct," Tobi said, "Don't hesitate to talk to me about anything..."

"Like I would trust _you_," Sasuke growled.

Tobi disappeared then.

"How the heck does he do that?" Sasuke said to himself, realizing now that he was alone and decided to walk onto a main road.

He blinked as he heard children's voices and then saw a screaming Naruto running. 'Do I even have to ask what he's doing?'

"Sasuke, hide me!" He wailed.

"Whatever," Sasuke said. The same brown-haired boy from before appeared, followed by a dark-haired boy with glasses and a girl with orange-red hair.

"Mister, have you seen a boy with blond hair?" The little girl said.

"Hey, you're the last of the Uchiha!" The little boy said, wiping snot from his nose.

"Not lately. Why?" He questioned.

Konohamaru flinched. "He's scary!" He whined.

"I think you're cute," The little girl said.

'What is with girls and their obsession with me? I swear, it's like I was cursed or something.'


	16. Chapter 16 Fate CAN change

A/N:Time to write yet another chapter of Renascentia! Would you believe that this story has 207 followers? Wow, that's amazing, people! Keep it up. If I had any idea this story would be so popular...I would have fainted on the spot.

* * *

Chapter 16 Destiny _can_ change

People were so _amusing, _Obito Uchiha, or Tobi as he was known now, thought as he was in Akatsuki. They were so easy to toy with, to manipulate. It was most amusing to see their reactions when he killed someone they loved, or lied to them. Humans were both fascinating and repulsive to him at the same time.

If it were not for foul humans-shinobi-his beloved Rin would still be by his side, and he wouldn't be the one called Tobi, hiding his true self behind a mask like a coward, living in the shadows. But fate had dealt its cards and his destiny was already written, so he supposed this life now would suffice.

He couldn't stop being fascinated with the young Uchiha Sasuke. The boy was an enigma to him. He felt like the boy was..._special, somehow. _There was something that set him apart from the other Uchiha. Was it...innocence? No, the dark eyes of the Uchiha reflected nothing but emptiness and sadness, not at all out of character for such a dark family that met such an unfortunate end.

Purity? The boy was twisted and warped, he knew. Whatever perceptions he'd had of innocence and kindness had all been shattered the day the massacre had happened and that was how it was supposed to be. He needed someone who would join him in his quest to bring Rin back, and Sasuke was the perfect puppet to manipulate.

Sasuke himself was unaware that he was being used as a tool. Even if he had been aware of it, it wasn't like there was anything he could do to stop it. He was miles away from the boy now. The boy had been ever so stubborn the other day, after all. Who did he think he was to order him away like that? Nonetheless, Obito decided to oblige with the foolish boy's request and did as he wanted him to do...for now, anyway.

Eventually he would contact him again whether or not he liked it. The boy was going to be the perfect pawn, even if he resisted him. He had the true fiery spirit of an Uchiha, that much was for sure. He smirked as he saw Itachi over with Kisame, discussing plans for their latest mission.

* * *

"Hey, Itachi-san, I saw your little brother. He seems well."

Itachi froze upon hearing the mention of his little brother; the one he had betrayed and left behind for his own good. He hoped his little brother didn't become full of hatred, and the fact that this swine was talking about his brother like he owned him just pissed him off.

"Sasuke? You'd better not be hurting him, Madara, or else I'll be quite displeased."

Obito chuckled. "Scary you are, Itachi-san. But rest assured, there will be no harm to your little brother. I just visited him and we had a little talk, that's all."

Itachi just glared at him. "Don't hurt him at all. I told you before I don't want you near him."

"Ooh, scary." Obito taunted as he walked away, thoroughly amused by riling up the older brother.

'Little brother complexes are _so_ interesting...'

* * *

Sasuke sighed as the three of them pulled up weeds in a civilian's garden. This was the third time this week they'd had to do this and as a result, Naruto's nails were covered in dirt. Not only that, but he had to listen to his friend whine and complain. Needless to say, it got quite annoying to hear the same things said over and over.

"Man, why the hell do these missions suck so bad? I hate this stuff, can't we do a real mission or something?" Naruto complained.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said coldly, not exactly in the most pleasant of moods after having to listen to a certain dobe all day.

"Aw, come on, teme, lighten up!" Naruto said in annoyance.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at him. "Hn, I don't need to be as happy as you, dobe. If I was that way 24 hours a day, I think I would be sick."

Naruto's only response was to roll his eyes in retaliation to Sasuke's rude remark. "Teme, no need to be so rude to me!"

Hinata frowned at Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san, don't you think you two could get along a little more?"

"No!" Both of them shouted at the same time and then blinked.

"Perhaps," Sasuke said.

"Hey, Sensei, when are we going to get some _real _missions? I hate these boring ones!" Naruto cried.

Kakashi chuckled while he read Icha-Icha paradise. "Calm down, kid. We'll get one soon enough. Just do this one and we'll go see the Hokage about some."

Naruto cheered while Sasuke just sighed. He knew Kakashi was up to something and he didn't know what, but he knew he was planning on using Naruto in something. 'Damn that cocky bastard. He thinks he can use all of us.'

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, who just waved at him good-naturedly. "Can we be friends now?"

"I thought I heard something, dobe. Did you hear something?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, not that I'm aware of."

"Maybe I'm losing my mind," Sasuke snarked.

Kakashi frowned. "You're making fun of me!"

"What? I thought I heard something." Sasuke deadpanned.

Again Kakashi sulked, annoyed at the fact that his students were being rebellious and insulting him.

* * *

Later on, they had gathered up all of the weeds they could find and Naruto was eagerly chatting away with Hinata while Sasuke ignored them both. His mind was still too focused on that masked man and why he had been stalking him yesterday.

"That bastard...why does he keep on following me?" He muttered under his breath.

Kakashi blinked. "Come again, Sasuke? Are you insulting me?"

Sasuke looked at him and then kept on walking. 'I hate that man, yet why must he annoy the hell out of me? Tobi, whoever you are...I'm not going to be your little pawn in your game.'

Little did he realize the extent of which he was already being manipulated was far more than he would ever know, and even then would it change anything? For Sasuke was used in his past life as Harry Potter, and he was used again in this life. That is the fate the Boy-Who-Lived, or the Boy-who-Avenged was to possess.

Sasuke paused, recalling one of his dreams. There had been an odd castle and a man speaking to a snake. It reminded him of how snakes spoke to him and drove him crazy...why _was that, anyway? _He saw Itachi in it, too and for some reason, Itachi was teaching him jutsu at school and then he tried to kill Itachi, but as usual, the devil incarnate ran away.

Then the dream had taken an even weirder turn when a horse-faced woman had shown up and made Sasuke do her lawn. Sasuke had kicked her ass later on and assured her that he was not her slave and also she was not related to him in the slightest, at which she had promptly apologized and prepared him a cup of tea.

'What bizarre dreams,' He thought to himself.

"Anyway, Uchiha-san...I think you are troubled by something," Hinata said, apparently unaware of the fact that he was uninterested in whatever it was she had to say, and didn't care.

"Hn, leave me alone," He said.

When they got to the Hokage tower, Konohamaru winced again as the famed Uchiha glared at him.

"CAN WE HAVE BETTER MISSIONS THAN THIS CRAP?" Naruto cried.

'Idiot,' Sasuke thought mentally.


	17. Chapter 17 Jiraiya

**A/N:Time for the next chapter.**

**Chapter 17 The next mission!**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi had predicted that his surrogate grandson Naruto would come complaining about the lack of good missions sooner or later-he just didn't think it would come about right now. He sighed and turned to look at the blond Uzumaki-whose eyes were filled with annoyance as he looked at the Hokage in front of him.

"Oi, jiji, did you even hear a word that I said? I want new missions and I want them now!" Naruto screamed.

Sarutobi cursed his luck, wishing he hadn't decided to let Kakashi's team come in now, because not only was Naruto yelling at him, Konohamaru had decided to start a quarrel too with Naruto, the trouble magnet, or so it was said around some parts of Konoha.

"Sorry, Naruto, my hearing's failing me." He said dryly.

Naruto looked at him in bewilderment. Sasuke just smirked.

"Hn," He said approvingly. Kakashi looked at him.

"Those were some interesting words you said there, Sasuke-kun. You like his punishment right now?"

"Hn."

"Aren't you a sadist? We can't get rid of Naruto, if that's what you're asking me."

"Hn."

"My, my, such nasty language! What would your father say if he heard you use such words?"

"Hn."

"That's true. He'd probably have beaten me upside the head."

"Hn," The Uchiha said, in what now sounded like complete and utter annoyance.

"No, I will not leave because you want me to." Kakashi said.

"YOU UNDERSTAND HIM WHEN HE SAYS THAT?" Naruto cried.

Sarutobi facepalmed.

"Saying hn is pretty much Uchiha tradition," Kakashi explained simply. "When you've been around them long enough, you understand it."

"Hn."

"I heard that, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha smirked and looked away.

"Insult?" Naruto guessed.

'Maybe he's not as dumb as I thought he was,' Kakashi thought. "Yeah, Naruto just wants more exciting missions, you think you can shut him up with something?"

"Patience is a virtue," Sarutobi stressed.

"He doesn't know the meaning of the word," Sasuke snarked.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto yelped back.

"Dobe," Sasuke began, "Just shut up and let's get a mission."

Naruto seemed to have calmed down upon hearing that remark, and as such, he turned away and folded his arms together, reluctantly agreeing with his opponent. "All right. Just give me a damn mission."

Hinata frowned. "Naruto-kun, are you sure we'll actually get a good mission?"

"I threw enough of a fuss that he'll have to listen to us, right, jiji?" Naruto said before smiling at the Third Hokage, who just sighed in frustration.

"All right...today, you will get a D-rank mission. But in a few days' time, you will get yourselves a C mission." Sarutobi said.

Naruto cheered while Sasuke just frowned. There was something odd about this...why were they getting a C mission so soon? Wasn't that reserved for genin who were more experienced than they were? What was the reasoning behind acquiring something like this so fast?

There was something more to this mission than met the eye, and Sasuke was curious to know exactly what lay behind it. This was no ordinary mission, there was obviously something "special" about this mission.

"Hn, whatever, let's just go complete our mission, dobe." Sasuke said. He blinked as he realized Naruto was staring at someone in irritation. He noticed a man wearing a black uniform with sunglasses glaring at Naruto.

"Honored Grandson, you got into trouble with him earlier?" The man said, but Sasuke wondered why he was glaring at Naruto as though he was something he'd like to wipe off the face of the earth.

"Yeah, he pushed me!"

"That's a lie!" Naruto cried, "You fell over yourself, idiot!"

"Enough. Naruto, leave him alone. Someone like you cannot lay a hand on the grandson of the Third Hokage." The man said before pushing his sunglasses up his nose. His eyes fell on Sasuke, and Sasuke noticed the man flinch upon seeing the cold stare of the Uchiha.

"Uchiha-sama...you're on the same team with that _thing_?" He stammered.

"Ebisu, that's enough," Sarutobi said sharply, more than irritated about the attitude half of the people in town had towards the poor boy.

Naruto looked away from him, but his fists were tightening in barely suppressed rage. Kakashi seemed to have caught onto this as well, so he raised a hand to his team. Hinata followed and Naruto ran to catch up with her, but Sasuke remained, glaring at Ebisu, which freaked him out.

Sasuke turned then and walked out, uninterested in dealing with the prejudiced villagers any longer. He put his hands in his pockets as he went back to his team, prepared for yet another tedious day of boring D-rank missions.

* * *

"Aw, man! I thought for sure we would be able to get an exciting mission, but a C-rank mission is probably really dull!" Naruto cried.

"I wouldn't say that, Naruto-kun. You can't judge things at first glance," Kakashi said before looking enigmatically at them all. "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," Sasuke said before shrugging.

'Sasuke-kun is smart. Surely he's realized this mission is no ordinary one.'

They started weeding when Sasuke detected an unknown chakra nearby. Instantly, he was ready for the attacker. Kakashi blinked as well, but then he just smirked.

* * *

"Ah, get chased out again, didn't you...Jiraiya?" He said.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata blinked in confusion upon seeing a tall, white-haired man come out from behind some bushes and shake himself off.

"Ah, Kakashi...you are as sharp as ever. The research didn't go too well. The ladies weren't exactly friendly this time."

"J-Jiraiya, you mean like one of the Three Sages?" She said.

"Well, if it isn't a Hyuga!" Jiraiya said, "Is this your team, Kakashi?"

"Yes, this is Hinata Hyuga-chan, this is Naruto Uzumaki-kun-"

"Naruto, you say? So he's that son..." Jiraiya trailed off. Sasuke noticed how his expression changed for a few moments.

"Yes, he is the son of him. I'm taking special interest in Naruto-kun for that reason."

'What are they talking about? Does it have something to do with his parents?'

"Sasuke-kun here is...an Uchiha." Kakashi said to Jiraiya.

"Oh...I see," Jiraiya said, not at all fond of the Uchiha family. Still, the boy was just an innocent young child.

Sasuke said, "Do you already know Naruto?"

Jiraiya froze, "Not at all, Uchiha. I've just heard of his exploits as a prankster."

'They're lying. But why?'


End file.
